


Reddoyuri

by Sorey_Mikleofan



Series: Endless family love [1]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a litte bit of OOC, kind of similar but not, made up mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorey_Mikleofan/pseuds/Sorey_Mikleofan
Summary: Tatsuko Suou, a senior at Seven Sisters is preparing to take over for her grandfather as the new head of the family. But first, she has to figure out why reality is being altern and why the demons are acting more restless than usual and put a stop to it before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little note here's a list of characters and the opposite gender names:  
> Tatsuya-Tatsuko  
> Lisa-Izzy  
> Michel is still Michel  
> Jun is Jun  
> Maya is Maya  
> Yukino-Yuki  
> Katsuya-Katsuko  
> Ulala-Ukita  
> Eriko-Eric  
> Sudou-same as Tatsuya  
> Anna-Aaron  
> Hopefully, this is ok for now and yes these are the names I'm using if you have any suggestions let me know and I will figure it out from there. Hopefully, you all enjoy,  
> Ps yes I changed Tatsuya's and Katsuya's name these ones seemed more fitting

This is just tragic.

I kept telling myself that I wasn’t going to forget it, but here I am forgetting something so important. I know grandfather wouldn’t be mad at me for it, however, he would most likely laugh. He might also get mad at me for wasting gas, but at least I finally got them,

 

My seaweed flavored chips.

 

 I sighed as I finished parking my motorcycle into the garage and went upstairs.

I really love grandfathers house, it’s one of those old Japanese style ones with great gardens. But what I really liked about the house is how quiet it is, it lets me have a chance to do my homework in peace. Although, Grandfather would have liked it better if I stayed in school longer than for a test. Don’t get me wrong I like school but lately, the students have been acting weirder than normal.

 

First, our principle becomes popular overnight and that’s saying something because everyone hated him. Second, students face started melting off, I can’t really tell because I’m never there when it happens but I assume they were wearing wrappings for a reason. Finally, rumors are apparently coming true, thus; students getting their faces melted off, and before my third year of high school I could barely fix or ride my motorcycle, plus I can make any noise I want.

 

Which is impossible mind you.

 

When I told my grandfather this he had some of his workers look into it and so far nothing but hopefully, we will soon. I put my bag in my room before heading to my grandfather’s office. I reached for the door and I heard someone shouting,

“Who cares?! Shouldn’t you be ready to retire old man?!” I heard and I knew who it was it was, it was my uncle's voice.

“I already told you Akihiro, neither you or your son are fit to run this family,” Grandfather said,

“Oh, and you think my niece is?” he asked,

“She has already shown that she’s a natural born leader, makes rational decisions and can put the family first before her needs,” he said and then I heard a crash.

“And my son hasn’t!” he shouted,

“He has,” grandfather told him “but he hasn’t acknowledged his other self” he finished.

“What?!” my Uncle asked,

“Now would you please leave. My granddaughter is waiting” he told him.

It was quiet for a while before the door busted open and Uncle Akihiro stormed off. I understood why he was angry but I didn’t understand why this was important to him,

**_Being the head of the family is important to any eldest child._ **

I turned to see my Persona, Vulcanus, floating next to me and I just shrugged.

“I’m the youngest so I guess I’ll never understand,” I said he just laughed and disappeared.

“Tatsuko, you can come in now,” my gramps said, I went in and bowed before taking a seat in front of him,

“Hello Ojii-sama,” I said and he smiled and nodded.

“I take it you heard the conversation between your Uncle and I?" he asked I nodded,

“Yes, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” I said, he shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure the entire household heard him, you have nothing to worry about,” he said and I nodded.

“So, what is it that you want to talk about?” I asked while he smiled,

“Right down to business as always,” he said before frowning “It has to do with the issues you’ve told me about your school,” he said and I nodded.

“And?” I asked,

“The team I send to check out the situation seemed to have disappeared,” he said and that definitely caught my attention.

“For how long?” I asked he shook his head,

“No clue, for all we know weeks” and as if reading my thoughts, he continued “We lost communication with them about a month ago, which isn’t new, but now that its been longer it causes alarm” he finished and I nodded.

“So, then what’s the plan?’ I asked and he looked down,

“Unfortunately, the only way we can find out is at your school so you will have to go in,” he said and I nodded.

“Of course, I’ll go after all its because of my school that two of our men have disappeared,” I said standing up “and as the future boss I need to take the initiative to do work…other than school” I said and that made him laugh.

“Spoken like a true boss Tatsuko,” he said “I’ll alert Hana to pack you your things,” he said and I nodded.

I was about ready to leave before I remembered the one question I actually wanted to asked Grandfather.

“Ojii-sama can I ask you something?” I asked he nodded, “Why is our family name Reddoyuri?” I asked and he just laughed again,

“Why indeed?” he asked “to be honest it was because the first boss loved red lily’s and wanted to be literal and so the name came to be,” he said.

“But how come we still use it?” I asked “surely there are better names,” I said,

“Oh, there are a hundred better names in the world,” he said “unfortunately, the first bosses dying wish was for the name to never be changed or the family will be cursed” he finished.

“Do you believe that?” I asked he shook his head,

“Not even a little bit, but it’s family so we must respect family wishes no matter how dumb it is,” he told me with a smiled.

“Or stupid?” I asked he nodded,

“Or stupid” he repeated with a laugh “now off with you, you have work to do and do be careful,” he said.

 

 I nodded and left.

 

I went back to my bike and got my helmet, a few minutes later Hana came in with my messenger bag,

“Here are your things My Lady,” she said and I took it with a nod.

“Thank you, Hana,” I said and slipped on to my bike, I’m glad I chose to wear leggings with my school uniform or else riding my prized motorcycle would be uncomfortable.

 “Be safe ma’am” she said and I nodded and left towards Seven Sisters high.


	2. And then there were five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter and its on time. Just as a little note I'll be posting on Mondays, Wednesday, and Friday unless something comes up but for now that's the plan so please enjoy.

The school was in chaos.

 

I’ve never seen all the students in the courtyard before, well besides after school, but they were never this freaked out. I went over to one of the second years to ask what was going on,

 

“t-the… clock tower… it actually ringing…” she said.

 

I looked up just as it rang which really is weird. Apparently, it hasn’t gone off for ten years, give or take, a teacher who worked here died in the clock tower. No one really talks about it but students and teachers do talk so word goes around fast.

 

I wondered if this has anything to do with the rumors going around. As if some force at work I heard a girl scream. I turned to see one of the students on the floor holding her face, the students gathered around her, until they all quickly backed off and ran,

 

“It’s the curse!” a male student shouted getting everyone to run inside except for two students.

 

I looked closer at the to see Izzy Silverman, a second year here at this school. His most noticeable feature would have to be his hair, he’s a full blond and of course, he’s wearing the Seven sisters high school uniform with an orange tie signifying that he is a second year. He’s a very good fighter according to some people and he wants to be in a boy band with two of his other friends but he’s been too busy chasing me around. Don’t get me wrong he’s a great guy but he tries to hard to win my affection and among many other things is making him lose points.

 

The other one is Eiichi Mishina a.k.a Michel, if I remember correctly she is a second year at the all-girl school for delinquents, Kasugayama High. She has dark blue hair with a light blue stick going down the middle, I don’t know how long her hair actually is because it’s in a ponytail but it’s longer than mine…then again mine only goes to my low shoulder so a lot of girl’s hairs are longer than mine. She’s also wearing the Kasugayama highs uniform, it was modified a bit especially with that weird apron on the side of her skirt, the uniform itself was a shade of baby blue…I think. Anyway, from what I heard she is the Death Boss of the school. She’s also starting a rock band, I think one of her friends tried recruiting me once but I said no because of course, I’m busy.

 

I walked over to them, and they noticed me Izzy was excited but Michel glared at me, and  I don’t know why either since I haven’t done anything to her…that I know of anyway.

 

“Chinyan!” Izzy shouted as he hugged me, I merely pushed him away.

“Tatsuko” Michel said I just stared right back,

“What are you two doing here?” I asked Izzy spoke up.

“We’re trying to get some clues about Joker,” he said,

“Joker?” I asked and this time Michel answered.

“Yeah, I have a score to settle with her,” she looked down which means that this Joker must have done something to her “Anyway, first we need to figure out who Joker really is and then we can send her packing” Michel finished it looked like Izzy was in agreement as well.

“Ta-Chan why don’t you help us as well, things would go so much smoother with you on our team,” Izzy said if this was an anime, Michel and I both sweat dropping right now.

“I have no problems with that. Just so long as you stay out of my way” she warned.

 

I wasn’t afraid of her but I nodded anyway, Michel than walked into the school with Izzy and I right behind her. We walked all around the classrooms asking around to get any leads on Joker or what might be going on with the school. Along the way I asked Izzy what had happened with Michel and he told me.

 

To make a long story short, Izzy went to meet up with Michel because apparently, she left me a note to challenge her and she was holding Kozy hostage and wouldn’t let him go until I came to meet her. Izzy being Izzy went instead because he didn’t want me to bother with her. So, she went to Sumaru Prison where they had a fight then he said something about a weird dream and some guy in a butterfly mask.

 

But what **REALLY** caught my attention why when he said persona, which means that Michel and Izzy are Persona users. I was wondering what this strange aura coming from them was, but considering it isn’t really noticeable that must mean they just awakened as Persona Users,

**That is correct.**

_I’m assuming that you’ve spoken with them Vulcanus._

**Yes, the girl has the Persona Rhadamanthus and the boy has Eros.**

_I see well make sure they’re are up to date with the information and hopefully, they will understand it better._

**Very well.**

 

I sensed Vulcanus leave as I continued walking. In the end, we decided to have a chat with our ‘beloved’ Principle Hanya. However, when we got there no one was there which means it was a dead end.

“Honestly where’s the stupid principle of yours?” Michel asked Izzy just rolled his eyes,

“How should I know?! I got here the same time as you, Undie boss” he said Michel glared.

“I told you NOT to call me that!” she said Izzy just smiled,

“Or what UNDIES boss,” he said.

“Well we’ll just have to wait and see know, won’t we, GINKO,” Michel said back with a smile and this time Izzy glared,

“You are so- not calling me that!” he shouted at him.

 

After that it was just a name-calling fight going back and forth. I decided to take a look around the office to see if there were any clues. About halfway through my search the door opened revealing two boys, one was wearing a yellow jacket and pants with a black shirt, he also had wavy black hair. The other one was in brown pants, a zipped-up jacket that looked like a vest but was definitely a jacket, it was brown and red, with a heart at the bottom, and he also had short black hair but it was straight and lastly a blue tie.

 

However, what really got to me was that the boy with short straight black hair looked strangely familiar. I really mean it I can’t put my finger on it but he definitely does look familiar.

 

“Hello my name is Maya Amano and this is my partner Yuki Mayuzumi,” he said with a bow smiling politely “We’re from Coolest Magazine, we were hoping to ask you kids some questions,” he asked and we looked at each other before shrugging.

“Like what?” I asked,

“It’s about Joker,” Maya said and we all froze.

“Joker…” Izzy and Michel said,

 

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again revealing two demons.

 

“Oh, my is this part of the school?” Maya asked but it was Yuki that spoke,

“Maya get back those are demons!” he said which leaves me to wonder how he knows about demons.

 

Next thing we knew the surroundings changed and the demons charged towards Maya and Yuki. Right before Yuki could say anything Maya put a hand up,

 

“Are you listening, my guardian angel,” he said then the floor around him changed “Now come to me!” he shouted which summoned a lady,

**I am Maia…the workings of the Pleiades shinning in the heavens shall be yours, bearer of the full moon**

 

His Persona said and used a light spell on one of them causing it to disappear,

“P-persona!” Yuki yelled causing his Persona to show.

**I am Vesta…in your destiny to accompany your true love and lead the lost one, I shall protect you with my flames**

 

Vesta attacked the last one causing it to vanish as well. 

 

Once the battle was over both Yuki and Maya sighed in relief,

“Man, that was close,” Maya said before turning to Yuki “but Yuki I wasn’t aware that you had a Persona too,” he said with a smile.

“Well of course, I’ve had mine ever since I was in high school,” he said with a smile. Then Maya turned to us,

“Are you kids ok? Hye?” he asked and I didn’t know why until I looked at Izzy and Michel who were crying, I even felt tears rolling down my checks so I started rubbing it,

“I-I don’t know why I’m crying,” Izzy said.

“It’s weird its kind of like when I meet Izzy and Tatsuko,” Michel said “but it was warmer like getting a hug from my dad…which is saying something!” she finished.

Maya looked down,

“It’s weird I feel it to… but I don’t know why it feels so nostalgic” he said.

“Look I hate to break this up but we still have a school full of demons to get rid of,” Yuki said I nodded,

“He’s right we can save sharing stories later but for now lets just trying to help the school,” I said and everyone nodded.

“Ok, so from the data we got from the few students that were talking to themselves rumors are coming true, correct?” Maya said and we nodded.

“That’s correct, we think Joker might be involved in this as well,” Michel said this time Yuki nodded.

“That would make sense, the Joker game is the second biggest rumor next to seven’s curse,” Yuki told us.

“Then let’s stop the curse!” Maya suggested “If we can get rid of it then the school may go back to normal” he finished.

“But how, some of the students who took off the emblem still got their faces melted off,” Izzy said,

“Then perhaps the clocks,” I said and everyone looked at me “The clocks in the classrooms and faculty office all have the emblem on them” I finished causing Maya to smile.

“That’s a great idea, let’s see if destroying the clocks will do the trick,” he said “After all there’s no harm in trying,” he said and started walking.

“Honestly, Maya your way to positive sometimes…” Yuki said and also started walking,

“Wait!” Michel shouted “Here you guys should have these we got them from a rumor,” she said handing Maya two purple colored guns.

“Aww aren’t these cute Yuki and there’s one for each of us,” he said but Yuki shook his head,

“I’m good, besides I have these,” he said taking out throwing knives,

“Wait then that means Tatsuko is the only one without a weapon,” Izzy said and I shook my head.

“No, I always have my weapon with me,” I said taking out a katana.

“Wow chinyan I didn’t know you could use a katana!” Izzy said dreamily I just rolled my eyes.

“Where did you hid that?’ Michel asked and I shrugged,

“I don’t know where do you hide your weapon?” I asked.

 

Michel looked like she was about to answer but nothing came out.

 

“Come on everyone we have rumor to stop,” Maya said and we all followed after him.

 

I just hope that when we do stop this some of the questions I have will be answered.         


	3. Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've made all my deadlines I'm happy about that but let's hope I can keep doing that,  
> Wish me luck everyone and I hope you all continue to read on.  
> Enjoy!

There are pros and cons to these situations.

 

The pros are, we manage to get all the clocks destroyed without getting into too much trouble. Also because of this more students became more talkative and we got more info about Joker and some of the rumors going around. Unfortunately, it still wasn’t enough to get a full picture but I guess that was too much of a wishful thinking.

 

The cons are, we weren’t aware on how strong the rumor about the Principle was and as soon as he spoke over the intercom about stopping all activities to destroy the clocks and everyone started listening and started cleaning in an instant. It didn’t seem to affect the five of us but Yuki got mad seeing Ms. Saeko listening to him.

 

Apparently, she was a teacher back at Yuki’s high school and they have a very good student-teacher relationship. We decided to continue our quest to destroy all the clocks, and there is only one clock left.

 

The actual clock tower.

 

The only problem is the key from the faculty office is gone and the only other key is with the janitor…and he has a terrible memory. We fought with several other demons before making it to the janitor’s room, once inside Michel started talking with the old man while Maya, Izzy, Yuki and I started looking around the room and seeing a lot of posters of one woman and her lips seemed to be fading faster than anything else in the poster.

 

I ignored the posters and continued looking around the room for more clues. When I found nothing, I went over to see how Michel was doing and she seemed to kneel,

“My good sir what is that on your belt?” she asked he looked down.

“These are just my keys that unlock the rooms,” he said “as well as the clock towers door,” he said Michel just smiled.

“I found it!” she said I just shook my head.

 

Once we got the key we went towards the clock tower to see if the principle was actually there.

**Be careful I’m sensing a strong power coming from the other side of the door.**

 

I nodded as we walked in, everything was quiet as we looked around the only thing that was clear was that this place wasn’t cleaned in years. Then out of nowhere, I felt like someone was watching us and we all turned. In front of us was…well, a ghost,

 

“Anyone other than me felt like we might have seen him somewhere before?’ Maya asked and Michel, Izzy and I nodded.

 

He seemed to be saying something but I couldn’t hear him at all. When he disappeared, our Personas started freaking out of nowhere.

 

“Joker!” Michel shouted and we looked up to see Principle Hanya with a girl.

 

The girl was wearing a white skirt with black triangle shapes around it with white leggings that had purple flower designs on them, her shoes looked like normal black flats. Jokers jacket was some kind of school uniform, shape-wise anyway, it also had triangle shapes around the end and the end of the sleeves. On her chest was a yellow diamond shape with another purple flower on it and lastly her mask only covered her upper face but I couldn’t even see her eye. She was also wearing some kind of clown hat but who am I to judge others fashion sense.

 

“That’s Joker?” Maya and Yuki asked.

 

Joker ignored them and continued looking at me and I stared right back. I don’t know now why but I felt like I know her.

 

“Tatsuko Suou you’ve finally arrived,” she said my blood ran cold, I know that voice, “I hope you weren’t planning on hiding forever, you will pay for the sins you’ve committed” she pointed at me and I was confused,

 

“Sins…what sins?” I asked her she just laughed.

 

“Oh, how convenient that you’ve also forgotten just as Izzy and Michel have” she commented shaking her head.

 

“We already told you we didn’t do anything wrong!” Michel shouted, “But I’m definitely going to make you pay for what you did to my friends,” she said taking out a guitar case out of no were. This only made Joker laugh more,

“Oh, please it’s not my fault that they had no dream,” she said with a smile “after all we all have dreams that should be realized, and that is my goal to help people make their dreams a reality,” she said but before I said anything Maya beat me to it.

“Your wrong,” he said and she looked at him “It’s true that dreams are important but what really makes a dream important is that you make it come true yourself, I’m not saying you can’t get help but if someone just hands it to you then what’s the point” he finished and we were both shocked.

 

That sounded familiar like someone once told me this before. Joker clinched her hand,

 

“How dare you say what he said…” she said which confused us “How dare you say what Papa said!” she said glaring at us.

 

“Papa?” I asked looking down,

 

“Get rid of them!” she said Principle Hanya smiled.

 

“With pleasure,” he said jumping down to the gears. I looked back at Joker to see her leave through the door and I followed right after her.

 

“Chinyan!” “Tatsuko!” I heard the others yelling but I had to make sure I was right about who Joker might be.

 

I followed her until we were in the courtyard.

 

“Jun!” I shouted causing her stopped. It was silent between us for what seemed like hours “It’s you isn’t it?” I asked she just turned slowly until she was facing me.

 

“So, you do remember?” she asked I shook my head,

 

 “Jun, I don’t know what you think I did but I haven’t done anything,” I said she just glared,

 

“Lair!” she shouted “It’s your fault Papa’s dead!” she claimed which shocked me.

 

“What?” I asked “why would I ever kill him? he was like a big brother to me” I told her, then again, I can’t even remember his face but I do remember the fun we had together.                 

 

“You tell me, you’re the one who set fire to the shrine!”  this was just confusing me. But it made me question what did happen on that day.

 

The only thing I really remember was waking up at the hospital. My sister Katsuko and grandfather were worrying over me, they said that I was hurt really badly during a fire and was taken to the hospital as soon as I was found. It wasn’t until I was older that I understood that I was stabbed in the back and was found half dead. I shook my head and looked back at Jun,

 

“I don’t know who told you that but it wasn’t me Jun,” I told her taking a step closer to her “Please you have to believe me, you know I would never hurt you like that,” I said as I walked closer to her.

 

At this point, she looked hesitant about it, but then she clenched her head.

 

“Jun!” I shouted about to run to her but then I felt a force push me back, lucky for me with all the training I’ve had I landed on my feet.

 

**Do not listen to her she will only lead you to destruction, we will save this world and rid it of this monster**

 

I looked up to some weird, clown looking Persona above Jun.

 

“Y-your right…I mustn’t let her deceive me from my goals” she said looking back at me,

 

“Please tell me that’s not her Persona?” just as I said that the Persona was ready to attack, “Vulcanus!” I shouted just as it attacks, luckily Vulcanus was able to move fast enough.

 

**To answer your question, I do not believe this is her original Persona.**

“What?” I ask looking back at it,

 

**If this girl is truly your friend from a long time ago then I would have recognized her persona but that thing is not even qualified to be a Persona.**

“Then what is it?” I asked but that thing just continued to attack my Persona. While he was occupying that thing, I looked back at Jun.

 

“Soon I will have gathered enough energy to make humanities wish a reality,” she said before looking up “When that day comes Tatsuko be prepared to make up for the crime you, Izzy and Michel have committed,” she said before disappearing into thin air.

 

I was about to look around to make sure that she actually disappeared and not just went to a different location but Vulcanus stopped me,

 

**I’m afraid she’s actually gone.**

 

I looked down, I couldn’t believe this was happening. First the rumors and now my friend, who I haven’t seen in ten years, what’s me dead. I couldn’t figure this out… she wants me dead because she believes I killed big brother, although, she always did see him as a father figure since her real dad disappeared a year prior to when we meet.

 

**I believe it may have something to do with that creature that was with her.**

 

I turned to see Vulcanus scratched up,

 

“Are you alright?” I asked and he nodded.

 

**Yes, I’m lucky that that thing didn’t want to destroy me yet.**

I looked down “Just get some rest, I’ll take what you said to heart and see if I can find some clues about this whole situation,” I said he nodded before return to me.

I took one last look around to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind. Once I was sure I started walking back, that was until I bumped into Maya who looked like he ran a marathon.

“Tatsuko your alright!” he shouted and hugged me while I saw the other three right behind me.

 

“What I miss?” I asked everyone looked down as if they wanted to avoid the question. Lucky for me Yuki answered me,

 

“Your principle may have fallen off the clock tower,” he said I just raised a brow.

 

“And we told the students that he died, so if we’re lucky he won’t be coming back anytime soon” Michel grinning while Izzy just shock his head.

“Anyway, did you get any new information from Joker and why she’s doing this?” Maya asked I just looked down.     

 

I wondered if I should tell them that I knew who Joker really is. I didn’t want things to be more complicated and I still didn’t know the whole story, I shook my head as I decided that I’ll tell them when I have more information.

 

“No, all she really told me what that she was going to use some kind of energy to make humanities wish come true,” I told them causing Michel to look up,

 

“Ideal energy?” she asked I just shrugged “That’s what she called it when she turned my friends into shadowmen” Maya looked down at this.

 

“Perhaps we can talk more somewhere else,” he said “it will take the school some time to recover so I don’t think we’ll have any more problems here” we nodded in agreement.

 

“We can talk more at the Peace dinner, after all this excitement I’m hungry” Michel looked down holding her stomach causing Maya to laugh,

 

“Alright let’s get something to eat while we fill each other in,” he said “Looks like from here on out the five of us will be working together” we nodded in agreement as we walked off the school grounds.

 

I have to remember to call someone to pick up my bike, for now we need to organize the facts.    


	4. Peace Dinner

I love meat.

 

I never really knew when this became a thing but I’m not going to complain anytime soon. We sat near the back of the Peace Diner in Yumezaki Center since we didn’t want other people overhearing our conversation. Once our orders where here we started our first ‘team meeting’ as Maya called it,

 

“Alright so what do we know so far?” he asked, Michel went first.

 

“Well, we know Joker is gathering ideal energy for some bigger plan,” she said as we nodded,

 

“We also know she thinks that the three of us committed some kind of sin to her ‘papa’” Izzy said everyone nodded again.

 

“Not to mention that rumors are coming true and become stronger with each passing day” Maya stated while I just continued eating my hamburger,

 

“We’ve also learned that the Seven Sisters curse was started by someone from Kasugayama high,” Yuki said taking a sip from his drink “That is if we believe what your principle says” he finished while I went on to my second hamburger.

 

“I keep telling you guys it can’t possibly be someone from my school,” Michel said eating some fries “I mean sure, were a school of delinquents and Sevens is technically our rival doesn’t mean we’ll stoop that low,” she said getting a drink.

 

“Funny because almost everyone is certain that someone from Cuss High did it,” Izzy said eating his burger.

 

“Cuss High?” Michel asked Izzy nodded and laughed,

 

“Yeah, everyone calls it that,” he said and that’s when argument number two happen as well as my third hamburger.

 

“Anyway, maybe if we ask around we kind figure out who started this rumor,” Maya said taking from fries,

 

“But how, Sumaru City is huge we can’t possibly ask everyone” Yuki claimed while Maya nodded. Then she looked at me and frowned,

 

“Tatsuko, how many hamburgers have you eaten?” he asked and I held up three fingers.

 

“This is my fourth,” I told him and his eyes widen,

 

“Four! Man, Tatsuko how much can you eat?” he asked and I shrugged.

 

“Well I am eating for two,” I said taking another bit.

 

Everyone went quiet.

“T-two?” Maya asked,

 

“Your eating for two?’ Izzy said after he dropped his burger.

 

“Man, Tatsuko are you pregnant?” Michel asked and I stopped eating, I looked at her for five seconds before hitting her over the head “OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!” she asked rubbing her head.

 

“For thinking I’m pregnant,” I said finishing off my last hamburger,

 

“Oh please, I’m not the only one who thought it!” she said Maya and Izzy looked down while Yuki laughed.

 

“What’s funny?” Maya asked and Yuki shook his head,

 

“Nothing this just remind me of a conversation I once had with my high school friends,” he said looking down, “A friend of ours said the same thing and everyone thought she was pregnant as well and oh man she was ready to kill everyone,” Yuki said laughing.

 

“So, what was the real reason?” Izzy asked as he took another sip of his drink,

 

“She was also eating for her Person,” Yuki said the everyone looked at me as I started sipping out of my own drink.

“It doesn’t happen to everyone but if you have a strong enough bond with your persona then you can communicate with them more frequently,” I told them taking some fries “But with that kind of bond comes side effect such as when they use up too much energy they take our energy and use it so I have to eat twice as much as I usually do” I finished explaining.

 

They all looked at Yuki who nodded,

 

“Pretty much what she said but much more simplified” he smiled while finishing his drink.

 

“By the way,” I said as he looked at me “Is your friend Nao Toudou?” I asked he nodded,

 

“Yep, but I haven’t seen her since we graduated,” he said as I nodded.

 

“That’s to be expected,” I said finishing my own drink,

 

“Hue?” he asked and I looked at him.

 

“She’s doing training to be the second in command of my grandfather’s business,” I told him “so in a way she’s kind of my cousin,” I said and he looked shocked but nodded anyway.

 

“In a very weird way I can see it,” he said then smiled “I’m just glad your mature” he finished and I nodded,

 

“I’m actually curious Tatsuko,” Maya said as I looked at him “You don’t live with your parents?” he asked and I shook my head.

 

“No, after certain things happened my parents weren’t eligible enough to take care of my sister and I so our grandfather took us in” I explained as he smiled,

 

“That’s good to hear,” he said I nodded before standing up.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go change,” I said as I got out with my bag and went to the bathroom before anyone said anything.

 

I’m glad Hana packed me an extra set of clothes because I could never really fight in a skirt. Not that its imposable but it just felt weird to me, so now I was wearing a plan red shirt with black designs around the bottom of it, as well as normal black jeans with X shape on the pockets, and lastly a long sleeve black jacket with no designs on it but it did have a hoody.

 

What can I say Hana is good when it comes to packing a lot in a small bag. I kept my sneakers, of course, I folded my uniform nicely and put in in my bag before leaving the bathroom. I sat back down next to Michel and everyone just looked at me.

 

“All of that was in your bag?” Michel asked and I nodded,

 

“I’m impressed Tatsuko,” Maya said and I shrugged.

 

“So anyway, back to business,” I said they nodded “what’s our first step to tracking down who started this rumor?” I asked while everyone shrugged but then Izzy looked like something hit him.

 

“Kozy!” he said Michel looked confused,

 

“You mean the chubby kid who was with us?” she asked Izzy nodded.

 

“Yeah, he’s really great and finding rumors,” he said Michel just looked down,

 

“Ok, then where is he?” she asked causing him to look down.

 

“Unfortunately, he’s usually here but I haven’t seen him at all,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Did I hear you say something about Kozy?” we looked to see it was a first year at our school.

 

She had light blue hair with different colored feathers in her hair, she had our uniform of course but this one had a green ribbon. If memory served me she a writer for the school paper.

 

“Wait a minute your Chikarin right?” Izzy asked and she nodded,

 

“Yep, little sadden that you didn’t recognize me but at least you remember my name,” she said with a smile.

 

“Perfect timing Chikarin would you happen to know where Kozy is?” he asked Chikarin nodded,

 

“Yep, he told me he found out which student from Cuss High was the one who started spreading the rumors,” she said which surprised us “Kozy-senpai heard they hang around Club Zodiac so he went to go infiltrate the place to talk to them” she finished which caused Michel to laugh.

 

“Hehe ‘infiltrate’ I didn’t know chubby had it in him to be so stealthy,” she said which got Izzy to glare.

 

“Pay attention Undie Boss! It looks like it really was someone from Cuss High who started this” he said which caused Michel to glare back,

 

“There’s no way it's my school!” she claimed, “I taught those girls better than that, Chubby must have gotten bad info” she back.

 

“Are you kidding even Hanya said that is was a Cuss High student who did it, face it Undie boss it was your school!” Izzy yelled back. Then Yuki decided to step in,

 

“Alright you two we get the point,” he said “why don’t we just go to Club Zodiac and learn the truth for ourselves” he suggested and we all nodded.

 

“Besides if it really is a Cuss student then we’ll let Michel handle it,” I said looking down,

 

“But Chinyan-” Izzy was about to say but I raised a hand.

 

“She’s the death boss of the school and as such, she should be the one to handle this” I finished which got a nod from both Maya and Yuki.

 

“Agreed,” Yuki said causing Michel to nod as well.

 

“Alright then let's head over to Club Zodiac and see for ourselves what’s going on,” Maya said as we started walking out but Izzy stopped me.

 

“Can you guys wait outside I want to talk with Tatsuko for a minute?” Izzy asked they nodded and stepped out.

 

I turned to Izzy waiting for him to say what he needed to say.

 

“Tatsuko…do you think we should tell Michel that Kozy’s real name is Maemi?” he asked me I was confused,

 

“Why?” I asked he just looked down.

 

“Well, when we were destroying the clocks she overheard some of the students say his name,” he said and I waited for him to continue “And she said that they used to date” now I understand why he was nervous.

 

“I think its best we leave it be,” I said causing him to look up “Everything will reveal itself with time and it will be her choice to accept it or not,” I said and started walking towards the door.

 

I can only hope I can do the same thing when the time comes.


	5. Club Zodiac

As we continued walking towards Club Zodiac, Maya stayed behind with me.

 

We saw Michel, Izzy, and Yuki talking in the front while I noticed that Maya was strangely quiet next to me. Now that I really think about it, he never really talked while we were making sure we had our facts straight and now he’s being really quiet.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” I asked he looked at me,

 

“Sorry there’s just a lot going through my head and I just wanted to make sure it was correct before saying anything,” he said and I nodded.

 

“But wouldn’t it be better to talk about it with someone than keep quiet about it?” I asked and I sounded hypocritical. Especially since I’m keeping something from them as well, but it looked like Maya nodded and sighed.

 

“Ok, truth be told it was when we first saw Joker,” he said I just stayed quiet “When we met her, I felt this wave of nostalgia like I’ve met her before” he finished I looked at him,

 

“Have you?” I asked and he shrugged.

 

“I can’t remember if I have or not but I feel like I should,” he claimed “just like when I met you three” he looked down while I looked straight ahead.

 

I wish I knew if I met Maya, it’s true that I feel like I’ve met him before but I can’t quiet put my finger on it so I just stayed quiet. As we continued walking we finally made it to the club and it really wasn’t that impressive. Just some flashy lights and a bar…and yes, I’m not allowed to drink yet. As we looked around we heard argument near the couches, we turned to see two students from Sevens and I knew one of them,

 

“Aaron?” I asked and Michel looked at me.

 

“You know him?” she asked I nodded,

 

“Yeah, we’ve been friends since high school started,” I told her and looked to the girl next to her, “I think that’s Noriko,” I said as we watch them argue about something.

 

“Please, you have to stop doing this to yourself!” She said Aaron just kept ignoring her,

 

“Wow, no wonder you two are friends,” Michel said I just shook my head and walked towards him.

 

As I did Noriko ran past me yelling that Aaron was an idiot. When I got closer he looked up at me and actually smiled,

 

“Tatsuko,” he said sitting up properly “what are you doing here?” he asked I smiled and sat on the table.

“I should be asking you the same thing Aaron,” I said he just shrugged,

 

“Work” was all he said I was confused.

 

“I don’t remember you saying you had a job,” I said he just looked down,

 

“I got it a couple of weeks after the accident,” he told me making me even more confused.

 

“what kind of job is it?” I asked he shook his head,

 

“Can’t tell you” he told me.

 

“Why?” I asked “being friends since middle school means nothing to you?” I asked him as I heard Michel behind me,

 

“You just told me you meet when high school started,” she said I just shrugged.

 

“Don’t believe everything you hear Undie Boss” I told her before returned my attention back to Aaron.

 

“Listen it's not Personal it's just…my boss likes her privacy and I needed to keep it that way” he said getting up “now if you’ll excuse me I have a job to do” he said and walked off.

 

To say I was hurt was an understatement, Aaron and I have been through a lot together, we never lied to each other…now not saying something when not asked is a different thing entirely. But I knew I wasn’t going to get anything out of him any time soon so I’ll have to wait and see.

 

“Well if it isn’t some students from Sevens,” a girl said we turned around to see a student “You should probably run off home before your scary principle finds out you’re here,” she said I really want to punch her but Michel step in front.

 

“Now, now let's all settle down and talk about this,” she said the other three students were surprised.

 

“M-Michel-san!” they said as we looked at her “I-it doesn’t matter, you’re not our boss anymore!” she said I could literally see a string snap.

 

“What?” she asked “Mind repeating what you just said you worthless punks!” she said glaring,

 

“W-we have a new boss now and she’s way stronger than you!” the girls said but still looked nervous “All your followers from school are switching to Sugimoto sides,” another one of the three said causing Michel to look shocked.

 

“S-Sugimoto, as in HIROKI Sugimoto, she’s the new leader of the school!” Michel asked as the three nodded “STOP JOKING AROUND!” she said as we all sense her Persona waking up to scare them.

Needless to say, two of them ran away while one fell over, that was the one Michel walked over towards and lifted her small scarf.

 

“One to say that again, I may not look it but I’m strong enough to beat anyone at school,” she said with an anger I’ve never seen before.

 

“I-it’s not our fault! There’s a rumor going around that Sugimoto can beat everyone including you” she said.

 

“So, there’s a new head honcho at Kasugayama high,” Maya said as we all turned to him “Maybe she’s in cahoots with Joker” he finished and we all nodded,

 

“That’s definitely possible, no one can take over a school that fast no matter how hard they try,” Yuki said,

 

“then that means that they definitely know something about the emblem curse,” Maya said. We looked to see Michel let go of the girl, she looked away before she notices Michel glaring dangerously at her,

 

“It was the bosses fault! She said that we had to. To ruin Sevens reputation because she hated them” she told us as we turned towards each other.

 

“Well, we finally solved the mystery of who started the curse rumor,” Maya said smiling,

“Where’s Hiroki?!” Michel demanded the girl looked at a back door,

 

“She’s in a secret lounge in the back,” the girl said.

 

“Secret! Oh, that’s it I’m going to smack that smirk that I know is on her face off” she said as she started walking off towards the door.

 

“Hold your horses Undie Boss,” Izzy said after who knows how long he was quiet before looking at the girl “Was there a boy named Kozy here, he came in search of answers?” he asked as the girl looked down thinking.

 

“I don’t know anyone by the name of Kozy but a boy by the name of Maemi Hanakouji came here,” she said Michel's eyes widen.

 

“Maemi is here?!” she asked as the girl nodded. Then out of nowhere, she ran off surprising all of us.

 

“Undie Boss wait!” Izzy shouted but it was too late,

 

“We better hurry after her or she could get hurt,” Maya said as we chased after her.

 

To say that it was easy to navigate the club would be such a lie. We continue looking around, fighting demons on the way and me almost wanting to punch the guard when we finally found the door. Honestly, it took almost an hour to find the dang room and now he says we need to have a mask in order to go in. I kid you not Yuki had to hold me back, Maya tried thinking about the positive side of all this, there really wasn’t one. As we continued looking around Yuki stayed with me with Izzy and Maya in the front.

 

“You remind me of her in a sense,” he said and I looked at her,

 

“Who?” I asked.

 

“Nao” was all he said I just smiled,

 

“Which part my optimism or how I use my katana?” I asked as he laughed.

 

“Your leadership, as well as your katana skills,” he said I nodded,

 

“Well we did practice together,” I told him “it wouldn’t be that surprising if we had similar fighting style” I finished Yuki just nodded.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking?” he asked I looked at him “when did you meet Nao?” she asked,

 

“I meet her when I was eleven, her father was a partner to my grandfather so we got to hang out from time to time and became friends,” I told her passing a corridor “After that she became interested in my families line of work and begged my grandfather to let her be a part of it, so now she’s getting training for just that” I finished as we saw Maya opening a door,

 

“Hey guys I think I found the costumes!” he yelled out.

 

“Honestly, why do we need masked when Michel got in without it?” Izzy asked as we went inside,

 

“I hope she gets in,” he said and I looked at him.

 

“Why?” I asked he just smiled and looked at me,

 

“Because you two would really be an unstoppable team” then he walked in leaving me surprised but I smiled and followed.

 

It was a small room so it didn’t take long for us to find the masks but it took forever to get Maya away from the weird costumes. Yuki was finally able to do so, so we went back to the guard. Along the way, we fought more demons and got to level up and get our Personas to acquire new moves. When we got there the guard finally allowed us to pass by…still didn’t mean I didn’t want to punch him.

 

Once inside we saw a lot of girls from Kasugayama (then again it is an all-girl school) and one of them was holding Kozy by the caller of his jacket with a knife. But what had it worse was that Michel was on the floor while the other girls were kicking her.

 

“Wow, so this is how the great death boss of our school handles a small fight,” Hiroki said smiling Michel managed to stand up and by the looks of it she was about to summon Rhadamanthus but Hiroki pulled Kozy back “Don’t even think about summoning your death spirit, unless you really want me to pock a hole into this boy” she warned while Kozy looked down.

 

Then we watched the other girls started kicking Michel again.

 

“But I can’t believe you actually came here for him, is this fatty really important to you?” Hiroki asked looking at him,

 

“Whatever… I’m only here because I heard Hanakouji was here” she said I looked to my left to see Izzy looking down.

 

Hiroki looked surprised before she laughed.

 

“Wait a minute! You don’t know” she said laughing Kozy turned to look at her,

 

“Don’t tell her please!” Kozy said still crying. Hiroki just looked between the two before laughing again.

 

“Wow, well I hate to break it to you Michel but this fatty is Maemi Hanakouji,” she said causing Michel to freeze.

 

“What?” she asked looking at Kozy, “Are you really Maemi?” she asked he just cried more,

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” he said looking down.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Michel asked finally wiping the blood coming from her mouth,

 

“I was too embarrassed to tell you…” he said looking back at her.

 

“Aw how cute were you two a couple or something, you would make a perfect match,” Hiroki said Michel shock her head.

 

“It's not like that I just admired him,” she said while Maemi looked down,

 

“Wow, you two were a thing now that’s laughable!” Hiroki said laughing while the others joined her.

 

“Listen here you! Say what you want about me but leave Maemi out of this!” Michel warned which just made her laugh more,

 

“Oh, your two soft might as well see what kind of men you like,” she said letting go of Maemi caller and cutting his check. That just made Maemi fall on the floor,

 

“Why you little-” Michel was about to say before the girls started kicking her again.

 

“We can’t just stand here and let this continue,” Izzy said as we turned to him “Let's end him because I have no problem sending him to the next century,” Izzy said but I put my hand up.

 

“No, we have to let Michel do this, this is her moment to prove how strong she is,” I told them Yuki nodded,

 

“But Tatsuko…” Izzy was about to say before Yuki stepped in for me.

 

“She’s right this is something that she needs to handle” we all turned back to Michel to see what she would do.

 

“Face it Death Boss no one, not even you can defeat me!” she said that’s when Michel smiled,

 

“You know what, your right,” she said as everyone looked at her.

 

“What?” Hiroki said while Michel stood up,

 

“Being boss means more than strength, they need to be able to show kindness, not fear, to make their followers feel safe,” she said, “And neither one of us did that so I quit being the boss” she finished I just smiled.

 

“Come again?” Hiroki asked but Michel ran up to her a punched her right in the face causing her to fall over, everyone else jumps back in surprise.

 

“The leader may be stronger than the boss but there’s no way that Hiroki Sugimoto is ever stronger than Eiichi Mishina” she stated wiping the last of the blood from her face “After that beating, I would say this makes us even” she finished while watching Hiroki sit up.

 

Then out of nowhere, Michel was surrounded by a blue light,

 

**Well done my other self,**

 

We looked up to see Rhadamanthus but he looked different.

 

**You have overcome one of the many trials that you will face and as such your change of heart has allowed me to evolve alongside you, I am now Rhadamanthus Prime.**

Then he went back into Michel’s heart and we saw her smile,

“I feel stronger,” she said while I nodded.

 

“You have gotten stronger Michel and closer to your persona,” I said and she smiled at me,

 

“Thank you for letting me have this,” she said I nodded.

 

Then she looked at Maemi,

 

“Maemi are you ok?” she asked walking closer to him.

 

“I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble Michel,” he said looking down,

 

“It's not a problem really, I’m just glad you’re ok,” she said but Maemi turned around.

 

“No! don’t look at me!” he said then ran out of them room Michel was shocked,

 

“Maemi…” she said looking down.

 

I hated being mean but I needed to figure out what was going down so I turned to look at Hiroki and kneeled.

 

“What is Joker planning?” I asked she looked down,

 

“It was the president, she said she would make me Leader with Mistress Jokers power if I ruin Sevens reputation,” she told me and I looked down,

 

“Again, what is she planning?” I asked again.

 

“All I know is she’s going to do something at the dance” at that Michel looked up,

 

“You mean the one at the gym?” she asked Hiroki nodded “A lot of students are going to be there,” Michel said,

 

“Then we need to hurry who knows what they're doing now,” Maya said as he Michel, Izzy, and Yuki ran out the room. I was about to follow before Hiroki said something.

 

“Why are you helping them?” she asked and I turned “I’ve heard rumors about your family, with your resources you could have run away from this,” she said I just looked at the wall.

 

On it was the same symbol as the one on Jun’s jacket.

 

“Because I need to know the truth” was all I said before a ran off to catch up with the others.              


	6. Memory

While heading towards Kasugayama High I made a phone call.

 

I know I had to be careful, I don’t need any of my teammates hearing me talk with my sister, my darling older sister is Katsuko Suou, and yes, our parents weren’t creative at all, she’s works as a police officer for Grandfather just in case he needed help with something. And before anyone gets the wrong idea, she doesn’t help with anything illegal she helps with getting information on criminals for him.

 

When she started out the men in her unit immediately looked down on her and it was hard for her to get anything done. But she proved herself pretty fast and earned a name for herself now she’s able to help gramps and me when need be,

 

It took three rings before she answered,

 

“Detective Suou speaking,” she said and I smiled.

 

“You sound so professional sis,” I said I could feel her smiled,

 

“Why little sis you never call this must be important,” she said and I laughed.

 

“It kind of is,” I told her looking around “Do you think you can find some information for me?” I asked and I heard a creek sound so I’m guessing she sat up.

 

“Is it for you or Grandfather?” she asked,

 

“Me” I stated.

 

“Well considering you usually never call me for that I’ll do it for free,” she said “only because this is the first” I smiled,

 

“Thank you,” told her.

 

“Tatsuko!” I turned to see Maya was walking towards me so I knew I had to make this quick,

 

“I need all the information you can find on a girl name Jun Kurosu,” I told her.

 

“Isn’t she that friend you lost contact with ten years ago?” she asked.

 

“Yes, I need any information you can get on her and fast,” I said noticing Maya was closer “Got to go let me know when you find anything out,” I said,

 

“Got it” was the last thing she said before I hung up and started walking bumping into Maya.

 

“Oh, there you are Tatsuko we were looking for you,” he said and I looked down,

 

“Sorry had to check on something,” I said and he smiled.

 

“Anything you want to tell the class?” he asked and I shook my head,

 

“No, it was just some family matter I had to take care of,” I told him as I walked passed him “Its nothing really important” then the two of us went to go catch up with the others.

  

As we continued towards the school Michel told us something about their class president. Her name is Yasuo and the students love her, she’s even organizing the festival that they’re having at the school because of the hard times that they faced and thought a festival would be good for the students.

 

“How come your student council president didn’t do a festival?” Maya asked I looked down,

 

“She’s been too busy trying to figure out the curse thing,” I said looking at the front of the school.

 

“Oh, that’s right I forgot you’re the student council president for Sevens,” Yuki said smiling Michel just looked at me,

 

“You’re the council president?” she asked before laughing “I’m sorry you look like someone who wouldn’t be interested in the job” she finished and I just signed.

 

“I wasn’t, the entire third year voted on who would be the new council president and I drew the short straw,” I said walking into the school with everyone following me in.

 

We looked around to see everyone was frantically getting ready for the festival and I know see the power of not being prepared. As I looked around I saw a poster of a girl, as I walked closer to it I notice the girl on the poster was…Jun.

 

“Michel, what are these for?” I asked pointing to the poster Michel got closer,

 

“Oh that, the school voted on who would be the face for the festival, and she won,” Michel said as I looked back at the poser “If memory serves me she’s a third year here, never got her name though” she finished as I continued looking at the poster.

They are definitely right about her being pretty, I remember when we first meet I could feel my heart stop. I may have been eight at the time but I knew I had a crush on her, now she’s just…breathtaking. And now I’m going to stop before I really sound cheesy.

 

“Why, you interested?” Michel asked as I looked at her “I heard she swings that way and with your looks, I’m sure she’ll have you” she said smirking and I shook my head,

 

‘yeah maybe if she didn’t want me dead’ I thought to myself as I walked away.

 

“Anyway, I believe Miss president is in the student council office on the second floor,” she said as we walked off to the second floor.

 

To our surprise, everyone was so focused on the festival they ignored us. Although, I really thought they would give Izzy and I a hard time but as I said they were busy. As we walked around we did manage to talk to a few students about the president to see if she was actually in her office or somewhere else.

 

We fought a couple more demons as we continued forward, we also had to get Michel to catch up. Just because she got her Persona change doesn’t mean that she can slack off. We finally found the counsel office and started talking with the other members of the council.

 

I’m going to cut this short only because I got bored and stopped listening halfway through. But to make a long story short we went to almost all the classrooms asking around and the students kept pointing to different rooms and it drove me nuts. At the end of it all, some students pointed towards the old bomb shelter that they had in the basement.

 

Now me personally I felt like it was a trap, no council president would hide there just because. I know I wouldn’t but we had no other leads so we went to the basement, fought a lot more demons for training purposes and then made it to the front door.

 

“This must be a trap,” Yuki said as I nodded,

 

“Definitely, but we don’t have a choice since we checked everywhere else,” I told them and this time Maya nodded,

 

“Yep, so we just have to be careful about our next move,” he said but then we heard laughter.

 

“That’s Yasuo!” Michel said as she busted through the doors.

 

“Undie Boss wait!” Izzy said and followed her through,

 

“Honestly, did they not hear a word we just said,” Yuki said as we followed them in.

 

Once we were all inside I notice that the door had disappeared. But that’s not the worst thing, the worst thing is that it was pitch black in here.

 

“Don’t worry guys I have a flashlight,” Maya said “Somewhere…” he finished and I just rolled my eyes before taking out my prized possession, a Zippo lighter. I flicked it open,

 

“Thank you Tatsuko,” Maya said taking out his flashlight “but please next time if you have something useful please take it out” he finished as I put the lighter away.

 

“Well we’re in the bomb shelter, now what?” Yuki asked but a laugh answered him,

 

“Looks like my trap worked,” the voice said and Michel glared.

 

“Yasuo!” she yelled but she kept laughing.

 

Izzy looked behind some wood to find a walky-talky,

 

“How does it feel to be trapped Michel?” she asked we saw Michel roll her eyes.

 

“Don’t tell me you're still mad because I said no to being your number two?” she asked as the line went quiet.

 

“I was only trying to help you out,” she said and before anyone said anything she continued “If you had just said yes to my offer, then Mistress Joker would have left you alone” she finished,

 

“What?” Michel asked while Yasuo laughed,

 

“And you Mr. Silverman can have the same deal if you agree to go out with me,” she said this time we all went quiet “and if the gentlemen do a story on me then they get the same deal” she finished this time Maya laughed.

 

“Of course, good lady would you like me to record the walky-talky,” he said smiling,

 

“And I can take good pictures of it as well,” Yuki said,

 

“Yeah, and our first date will be by walky-talky and I’m just taking a guess but your bedtime is when it dies,” Izzy said while laughing until everyone was laughing. I didn’t really see what was funny so I just continued to look around the room.

 

“Fine then be like that, I gave you a chance to escape your fate and now the four of you will die,” she said before the signal cut out.

 

Michel grabbed the walky-talky and tried to get her back on, I just sat down and contemplated my life choices. The other four just started looking around the room,

 

“There has to be a way out of here,” Izzy said I shook my head.

 

“Doubt it, rumor has it as soon as you get stuck in here no ones ever seen again,” I said clicking my lighter to comfort me.

 

“She’s right, but I did hear that someone did manage to get out because of a mirror,” Maya said as the boys looked at Michel and me. I just shook my head,

 

“I don’t like mirrors,” I said looked down.

 

“Shame to I would feel bad if I couldn’t check my hair,” Michel said holding up a mirror “True shame I would hate to go out in public with messy hair” she finished and I just shook my head again.

 

“Hey, Undie Boss instead of looking at yourself help us find an exit,” Izzy said as he grabbed the mirror and then they started arguing over it.

 

“Hey you two knock it off before something bad happens,” Yuki said and as he said it they dropped the mirror “like that” he finished looking down.

 

“Way to go,” Izzy said before he got hit over the head by Michel,

 

“That mirror cost me 30000 yen I do hope you pay for that,” she said while Izzy rubbed his head.

 

“Well, we could walk around she if there really is no way out” Maya suggested and the rest agreed and started walking.

 

“Aren’t you coming Tatsuko?” Yuki asked and I shook my head,

 

“I’m sure I’ll catch up,” I said and he smiled before walking away.

 

I sighed as I looked at the ceiling, I know that I’m not the only one to notice that Jun has been giving Izzy, Michel, Maya and Yuki chances to have a second chance except me. She kept saying that I had committed a sin but I still can’t figure out what she’s talking about. My family might be a form of Yakuza but they definitely didn’t do anything without a reason.

 

But her anger is directed at me so its something I did but this is my first actual mission that involved blood of any sort. And she said ten years ago and the only thing that happened then was the fire, unfortunately, I can’t remember much,

 

I heard the doors to my right open and I saw my teammates again.

 

“Did you find an exit?” I asked Yuki shook his head and they went to go try again,

Now back to my thoughts…I still can’t figure it out,

 

**Perhaps it has something to do with the fire?**

 

I looked up to see Vulcanus “What do you mean?” I asked,

 

**Well, you met Jun and another person back then, perhaps this sin involved the other person.**

 

I nodded “that would make sense, but I still don’t remember who that is,” I told him “heck all I really remember was that Jun saw him as a father,” I told him as he nodded.

 

**If you can remember who he was it may lead you closer** **to the truth.**

 

I looked up “yeah but how am I going to do tha-” then the door opened again and they came back in “Still looking?” I asked and Maya nodded.

 

“I’m sure third times the charm,” he said with a smile but I can tell he was cracking, I watched them leave again but this time Yuki stayed with me,

 

“I don’t see the point in going if we’re just going to come back,” he said sitting next to me I just nodded “So, what are you two talking about?” he asked I just looked down.

 

“I’m trying to figure out why Joker hates me so much,” I said he just nodded,

 

“Figured you saw that,” he said I just looked at him “Every time we see her or anyone associated with her they give the rest of us a chance to escape, everyone except you” he finished and I just nodded.

“Yeah, I figured it had something to do with what happened ten years ago,” I said he looked at me,

 

“And what happened?” he asked. Before I could say anything, the team came back, this time Michel and Izzy fell on the floor.

 

“No more please,” Michel said panting,

 

“Yeah, I think its time we take a break,” Maya said.

 

I looked at Vulcanus he just nodded before disappearing “Later” I told Yuki before looking at my lighter. He nodded and went to go talk to Maya.

 

A few minutes later Izzy, Michel, and Yuki were fast asleep while Maya and I were still awake. He sat next to me,

 

“Mind if I take first watch?” he asked I looked at him “I can’t sleep keep thinking about Joker,” he said I just looked down and took out my lighter to read the message.

 

_What’s most important can't be seen with one’s eyes_

 

“That’s a nice message” I looked up at May who was smiled “It's also very true, who gave it to you?” he asked me as I looked down,

“Someone who’s important to me gave it to me,” I told him “We don’t really talk anymore” I finished and he frowned.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that Tatsuko,” he said then took out a bunny “Mr. Bun Bun would be so disappointed in us for being so sad, oh no here he comes,” he said laughing.

 

I just smiled,

 

“You have a pretty smile Tatsuko you should do that more often,” he said smiling I blushed and looked down before I shook my head and stud up,

 

“I’m going to take a nap, don’t be the lookout the entire night Maya,” I told him as I went to go lay down next to the door.

 

When I fell asleep I was hoping for a peaceful sleep but no my head wanted to go down memory lane, I was looking at the day Jun and I exchange our treasures. I knew it was a memory but seeing any version of the Jun, the one I remember was a relief. I laughed as I looked at myself, when I was younger I acted more like a girl then I do now, my hair was up to my lower back and I was wearing…dare I say it but a pink dress.

 

I swear after the accident I got rid of all my dresses and traded them in for shorts. Anyway, I looked to Jun to see her in a white dress and her hair was silky black color, while her bang covered her right eye. I smiled at the two of us,

 

“I’m really glad your grandfather let you stay out late,” Jun said with a smile and I smiled back.

 

“It took some time but I manage to get us a mutual agreement,” I told her she giggled,

 

“I’m glad,” she said before taking something from her small bag “Tatsuko I want you to have this,” she said handing me the lighter.

 

“but isn’t this a gift from your dad?” I asked as she nodded,

 

“Yes, but I really want you to have it,” she said “think of it as a thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” she said as I took it with a smiled.

“I’ll treasure it forever Jun, I promise,” I told her she looked down with a blush on her face.

 

That’s when I decided that I would give her my treasure as well. I took out my father’s watch from the small pocket I had and gave it to her.

 

“I want you to have this,” I said but she shook her head really fast,

 

“No, I can’t posable take this is your father’s watch isn’t it?” she asked and I nodded.

 

“Yes, but I trust you Jun I know you won’t lose it,” I said. She was quiet for a minute before smiling with a nodded,

 

“Ok! It will be my new treasure” she said and place it into her bag “You know sooner or later me and Big bro will introduce you to the other two members of the Mask Circle” she said as I giggled.

 

“I look forward to it Jun,” I said.

 

Before anything else could be said a woman walked out of the bar across from us and muttered something about her life before looking at us. She smiled and walked away the whole time that was happening Jun was hiding behind me, then she grabbed my hand,

 

“I hope we never end up like that…” she whispered and then everything went white.

 

No Jun we didn’t end up like that…its much worse.     


	7. King Leo

When I woke up I pushed Izzy away.

 

This is why I don’t like sleeping when others are around they always say I look cute and it doesn’t help that Izzy always looks for any excuse to call me cute. Honestly, one of these days he will have to figure out that I’m not interested, but that day isn’t going to come anytime soon.

 

“Good Morning Tatsuko!” Maya said and I rubbed my left eye,

 

“How do you know its morning?” I asked he just shrugged.

 

“I don’t it just sounds like something you say,” he said “anyway I may have figured out how we can get out of here” he finished with a smile making the rest of us confused,

 

“How the rumors said no one ever gets out,” Izzy said but I shook my head.

 

“Not exactly, there was a rumor about someone getting out with a mirror,” I told them making Maya nod,

 

“Yeah, but Ginko broke the only mirror we had,” Michel said receiving a glare from Izzy.

 

“That may be true but we still have this” Yuki said holding his camera,

 

“Exactly so we can use it to find an exit,” Maya said “What’s most important can’t be seen with one’s eyes,” he said smiling at me and I smiled back.

 

That didn’t go unnoticed by Izzy who looked between the two of us.

 

“Did something happen?” he asked glaring at Maya who just laughed I shook my head,

 

“Anyway, Yuki is you would please,” Maya said Yuki nodded and started taking pictures of the room at all four sides. Once finished he looked at the pictures then smiled pointing to the back wall.

 

“Its right there,” he said and just as it disappeared it reappeared “Alright let’s get out of this death trap” he finished as we all left.

 

Once we finally made it out Yuki gave Izzy and Michel the lecture of a life time about listening. Once the lecture was over we decided to pay a visit to the other council members again. We battle a few more demons while we were there got some tarot cards from them and continued forward. When we got there Michel got them to tell us everything including that it was the President, who was the one who told them to send us on that wild goose chase. They even told us that she would be at the dance, so we all rushed to the gym.

 

When we got to the front they told us that we couldn’t go in without a mask, lucky for us (and them) they had some extras on them. When we entered Me, Izzy, Michel and Yuki took off the mask and left them at the door. We watched as everyone looked like they were having fun…then again, I hate dances so I can’t really feel any appeal to dances. But what really caught our attention was that Yasuo was holding some kind of skull that seemed to be absorbing some kind of energy from everyone that is wearing a mask…wearing a mask. I turned to see Maya was still wearing his mask,

 

“Wow such a lively bunch,” He said as I took his mask off “What’s up Tatsuko?” he asked as we looked back to Yasuo who looked like she was having some kind of trouble.

 

“YASUO!” Michel yelled as she went to the front and we followed her.

“I…I can’t control it,” she said then I felt a familiar presence so I looked up and noticed Aaron,

 

“Aaron what are you doing here?!” I asked through the loud music, he turned to me before looking back at Yasuo.

 

“You idiot you’re not supposed to use it with so many people around” he whispered but I managed to hear because of Vulcanus.

 

“Aaron!” I called out again,

“I need to go to the roof,” he said silently and started heading out. I wanted to go after him but I then noticed that some of the students weren’t moving and they looked so…so deprived of themselves.

 

Soon everyone stopped moving I looked at Yasuo and noticed that she was now holding the skull closer to her.

 

“Yasuo what have you done?!” Michel asked as she looked down,

 

“I’m merely holding my end of the deal!” she said we just got confused.

 

“What deal?” Maya asked as she shook her head,

 

“My deal with Mistress Joker, she promised I could keep my position as Council president if I get her energy,” she said as I shook my head.

 

“No, there’s no way she wanted this!” I yelled back which got her to glare at me,

 

“You have no right to sound like you know her thief!” she yelled back at me “Besides it wasn’t supposed to be like this” she looked down again,

 

“Oh yeah and how was it supposed to go Yasuo?” Michel asked Yasuo shook her head again.

 

“I need to go,” she said and ran off towards the back,

 

“Man, where is she going now?!”  Izzy asked while I looked down.

 

“The roof…” I said they all looked at me,

 

“What?” Yuki asked.

 

“She heading to the roof,” I said as I took off towards the main building the others followed me.

 

As we ran towards the roof we encountered more demons and we continued to beat them. Once we finally made it to the roof we saw that no one but a walky-talky was here. Michel went over to go pick it up but that’s when the laughing started.

 

“Hello losers,” she said which only made Michel angrier,

 

“Yasuo where are you?!” Michel demanded but she just continued laughing.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” she continued laughing.

 

Then I realized something, the laughing sounded really close. I turned around and noticed that Yasuo was beside the doorway up here. I walked closer to her but she didn’t notice me, then Maya followed by Yuki, Izzy and lastly Michel who managed to turn her around and punch her.

 

“Ow!” she said before turning to us and smiling “Well it looks like you found me,” she said calmly,

 

“You better turn everyone back to normal Yasuo!” Michel threatens grabbing her scarf.

 

“It’s too late, but sacrifices are needed to make our school great again” she exclaimed getting Michel to let go “Before Mistress Joker showed up our school was a laughing stock, but because of the power she gave me I was able to make our school famous and now everyone wants our advice” she said laughing,  

 

“Then just hand over the skull,” Maya said that got her to stop laughing.

 

“No! Sir Scorpio would kill me!” she stated and we were all confused,

 

“Sir Scorpio?” Michel asked but she managed to walk back a little.

 

“You five will not interfere with my dreams!” she shouted and the battle started.

 

When we started fighting I had Maya and Michel stay behind to make sure they could get a clear shot at Yasuo. Izzy, Yuki and I focused on her on the front line while our Personas were handling the demon that was helping Yasuo. It was a full force of attack that lasted a while before we finally managed to put her down along with the demon. I grabbed the blue skull and Izzy walked closer,

 

“I knew it…it’s a different color but it’s the same as the skull Joker had” he said as I looked down at it again before I looked back at Yasuo,

 

“Why did you turn your fellow students into Shadowman?” I asked but she just looked down.

 

“I-I didn’t mean for this to happen I just wanted to get rid of the competition for council president,” she told us, “I thought I could control it” she finished.

 

“Someone like you could never control the crystal skull,” a male’s voice said that’s when all our Personas started acting out.

 

“Aaron?” I asked and out of nowhere a blacked coat figure should up with a white mask that was different from the usual ones.

 

“Tatsuko…” he said looking at me “Hand over the skull,” he said reaching out his hand to me.

 

“No, Aaron what is going on!?” I asked him as he looked down. He disappeared again before reappearing beside be and taking the skull with a whip.

 

“I can’t disclose anything; Mistress Joker would be mad if I spoke to you about the Masked Circle,” he said and I was shocked.

 

“Masked Circle…” I said I also heard Izzy and Michel say it as well,

 

“Enough Sir Scorpio…” a new male's voice come out which made my blood run cold and I collapse.

 

“King Leo” Aaron said as everyone turned and looked up,

 

On the top of the stairs was a figure wearing a Lion mask and just being in his presence made me want to scream. Even the scare on my back started hurting like crazy even after all these years,

 

“As for you, our nothing but a waste of space” he looking at Yasuo before pointing at her and she was surrounded by hot flames by the end of it all nothing was left of her.

 

“Y-you monster why would you do that?!” Michel demanded as she glared at him,

 

“Because only the worthy can witness the exalted one’s plan to change the world for the better,” he said but my head started hurting so I started looking down at the floor.

 

I didn’t understand why this was happening now of all times, I couldn’t allow my scares to scare me now not when my friends need me.

 

**But you are still hunted by that moment.**

 

I froze knowing what Vulcanus meant,

 

**I know that moment was what changed you, but you are stronger now and we are partners I will not fail you again.**

‘ _It wasn’t your fault Vulcanus,’_ I told him shaking my head ‘ _I know you did your best’_ I finished taking a breath and standing up and that’s when I notice the Aaron and King Leo were gone I also notice Izzy looking at me.

 

“Are you ok Chinyan?” he asked and I nodded,

 

“I’m alright…” I told him before I notice Michel and Yuki were with Maya,

 

“Maya are you alright?” Yuki asked but Maya shook his head and held his arms tighter that’s when we notice that there were burns on his arms. Yuki yanked his sleeve up,

 

“Maya where did you get those from?” Michel asked surprised so were Izzy and I.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it…” he said but then looked up “King Leo…he’s been following me around” he finished surprising the rest of us.

 

“How do you know?” Yuki asked,

 

“My Persona told me, its definitely him,” he said looking down while pulling his sleeve back down.

 

I looked at my lighter and wondered why Aaron and Jun would hang with someone like Leo, but more importantly who was he really and what does Jun plan to do with the Masked Circle?


	8. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story and will continue reading and supporting it.  
> Thank you!

We left Kasugayama High in a hurry.

We decided to take a break and go home and hope for the best, I managed to get Hana on the phone to come pick me up. Once she arrived we went off to the family house, the ride was quiet Hana tried to make conversation but I couldn’t continue the conversation especially with everything that’s going on. When we finally made it home I asked her if she could get me something to eat, she bowed and went off to the kitchen. I walked to the library to read some documents about the fire that happened ten years ago,

The day that ruined my life.

Before the accident I was a pretty normal girl, thanks to my dream I remembered that I liked dresses, I wanted my hair to be long and I even wanted to be…actually I’m not going to go into what I wanted to be only because it’s embarrassing. Anyway, back then I was much more cheerful and energetic than I am now, but when that accident happened it change my perspective of my life.

I don’t remember everything but I know I walked to the shrine near Sevens, I heard breathing coming from the shrine and as I walked closer to it I felt a presence behind me. Unfortunately, I can’t remember his face, all I could really remember was that he had white hair and he was creepy. He said something about making sure some prophecy is fulfilled. Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my back, my world had gotten darker and I passed out.

The next time I woke up I was in the hospital with my sister, Grandfather and my parents. They were talking but I was too tired to say anything so I was watching them argue. When my sister finally saw me awake she came over to me and asked if I was ok, my grandfather did the same thing as for my parents they got called out to the hallway so they left.

But that’s not even the worse of it. When I was finally released from the hospital it only got worse from there. My father got laid off from his work just because someone blamed him for the fire that day and he wasn’t the same. He lost his credibility and just fell hard, he started drinking he would always take his frustration out on the three of us, Katsuko kept trying to protect me and got most of the beatings. Our mother loved our dad too much and just let him do whatever.

When I turned nine that was when Katsuko decided to tell grandfather about this. And no, it didn’t take a year it took about five months for Katsuko to tell him. After she told him the story he used his resources to get custody over us. So, ever since then we’ve lived with grandfather getting to know him and his business. It wasn’t until I was thirteen that I realized why he didn’t want us in the family business, he was the leader of the notorious Reddoyuri gang. Granted I didn’t understand why it was terrifying especially with a name like Reddoyuri.

But it goes to show that you can’t judge a book by its cover.

I begged him to tell me more about the business I wanted to help him after everything he’s done for us. He reluctantly told me everything about the family history, to say I was surprised would be an understatement but I accepted it non-the less. I asked him if I could join but he said that I must have had bigger dreams then being part of the Yakuza. But to me, the old me had died back in the fire and I wanted to get stronger to protect the people closest to me.

I’m guessing he believed my words because he just stared at me for a few minutes before smiling and shook his head. He told me that I had to chose which fighting style I wanted to try before I could start. I was grateful for this and as you all know I chose to fight with a katana.

Along with the katana, I learned some self-defense moves I also managed to keep Vulcanus out longer and communicate with him. That was a happy moment for me when I got to see my friend for longer periods of time. I had to learn to be in sync with him again it took a while but we got it down.

He even showed me a place where we can get more Personas, The Velvet Room, a man Igor resides in the room along with Demon Painter, Belladonna, and Nameless. He’s helped me a lot with the contacts and he’s really nice…so I tried not saying anything about his nose.

I sighed as I looked at the rest of the files that was until Katsuko came inside with food,

“You know it would be better if you actually tell Hana where you were going before heading off,” she said setting the plate down and sitting next to me “Why do you keep torturing yourself with this?” she asked looking at the case files.

“Well this time I have an actual reason,” I told her closing the file and taking the sandwich, “I think this case is coming back to haunt me,” I said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

“Is that why you wanted this?” she asked taking out a file and handing it to me, it was labeled Jun Kurosu,

“You got it,” I said opening it.

“I told you I would,” she told me taking the Shrine fire folder “But my question is why?” she asked me as I looked down,

“I think I may have found her again,” I told her looking at the contents of the file.

According to the files she’s been to a lot of different schools throughout the years. What really surprised me though was that she attended Seven Sisters during her second year and I didn’t notice. She never even approached me during that year. This made me wonder, how long has she been mad at me and why?

All I know is that it must have something to do with the fire at Alaya shrine, that’s the only major thing I can think of at this moment of time. Besides that, one time I almost killed someone when I was younger but that kid moved soon after that and I promised myself that I wouldn’t get close to anyone ever again.

As you all already know that didn’t work at all because I became friends with Aaron when I was in middle school. To be honest, he was my only friend throughout and I’m really grateful for that but now he works with Jun, but he doesn’t want me dead like Jun or that King Leo guy.

This was all too confusing and I don’t have all the pieces.

Anyway, I also saw that her father had disappeared right after the fire but soon reappeared right after,

“Katsuko this part about Jun’s dad,” I said showing her “is this true?” I asked her as she looked at it closer.

“From what I saw yes but,” she said looking up “Helios believes that it is not him” she finished as we saw both Vulcanus and Helios materialize.

**I can not be sure of it but it does not make sense especially from the claim of argument from both parents.**

Helios said as we saw a few complaints in the file.

“Yep, a lot of people have complaint about them disturbing the peace,” Katsuko said looking at them,

**Not only that I believe Helios may be right for a different reason.**

We looked to Vulcanus.

**It was that ghost in the clock tower I believe that may be Jun’s real father.**

“Is there a picture of Jun’s dad in here?” I asked Katsuko as she looked.

She took out a picture and handed it to me. I looked at it and realized it really was the ghost from the clock tower.

“So, Jun’s father is dead?” I asked but Vulcanus shook his head,

**I don’t believe so, he was transparent but he wasn’t radiating the aura of someone from the netherworld.**

I looked down, more questions than answers… again.

“Why did your friend keep changing schools?” my sister asked as I looked at the file,

“According to this she’s been in a couple of fights were her bullies were all pushed down all at once and they were all hurt,” I said rereading it to make sure I was reading that correctly.

“Well you did say she was a persona user, perhaps it kept showing up to protect her” Katsuko suggested and I nodded that had to be it.

But that still left me with so many questions.

“I still need to figure out what happened ten years ago,” I said looking down,

“Well, I may know someone who can help,” Katsuko said as I looked at her “But that’s a big maybe so I’ll let you know later,” she said and I nodded.

**I’m sure you and your new companions will learn something tomorrow.**

Vulcanus said I nodded,

**For now, you both should rest.**

Helios finished before the two disappeared,

“They’re right,” Katsuko said standing up “We both have a big day tomorrow so let’s get some shut-eye” she finished taking the files with her.

I sat there for another few minutes before standing as well and hoping that this journey will answer my questions.


	9. Mu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post on Friday I was busy but at least I manage to make it on Monday so I hope you all enjoy!

I decided to wake up at eight thirty.

 

I ate breakfast before heading towards my grandfather’s office. Once there I knocked on the door waiting for an answer, once he said to come in I did. I bowed politely to great him,

 

“Good morning Ojii-sama,” I said as he smiled.

 

“Good morning Tatsuko,” he said smiling “if you're wondering your sister already left for work,” he said I just smiled,

 

“Well, she does have a reputation to maintain,” I told him he just laughed.

 

“That she does,” he said nodded “anything on your end to report?” he asked I nodded,

 

I told him about the day I had yesterday, from when I arrived at school and everything that happened at the club and finally my rivaling school. When I finished he seemed to be processing the information, I then told him about King Leo and…Aaron. I left Jun out of this only because I wanted to understand the whole story first but I did address Joker.

 

“I see well it looks like your getting somewhere one this job,” he said nodded “but please remember to be careful out there I don’t want to lose you or your sister,” he said I just smiled,

 

“Don’t worry Ojii-sama I will and I’m sure Katsuko is doing the same,” I told him “That is all, I have to meet up with my new teammates about our next move” I told him bowing and started walking out.

 

“Yes, and do remember to let me know if you need anything,” he said I nodded as I left.

 I found Yuki and Maya in front of Kasugayama high talking about something, as I walked up to them Yuki saw me and smiled.

 

“Morning Tatsuko,” he said Maya nodded,

 

“Good morning Tatsuko-kun!” He said with a big smile.

 

“Good Morning you two,” I said bowing which made them laugh “Did you two learn anything new?” I asked and they shrugged.

 

“Nothing about the Masked Circle or Joker,” Yuki said,

 

“Not even about King Leo or Sir Scorpio” Maya finished looking down.

 

I looked down as well, I didn’t really ask anyone anything while walking here. Then again, I really don’t like talking to people especially since I’m really shy.

 

“But,” Maya spoke up “We’ve been hearing a lot about this new pop group know as Muses” he finished Yuki nodded.

 

“Yeah, apparently everyone’s trying to figure out who the third member,” He told me crossing his arms “We also heard they are students from Sevens” he finished as I looked down,

 

“I don’t remember anyone saying anything…” I told them “actually the only person I know who’s mentioned anything like that is-” before I could finish we heard people complaining.

 

“I can’t believe people think you’re a pop star!” We turned to see Michel and Izzy walking towards us,

 

“Hey don’t blame me I’m just as confused as you are!” Izzy said back at her.

 

“Yeah but all of them completely ignored me and when straight to you!” she said glaring at Izzy who rolled his eyes,

 

“Well sorry to break it to you undies boss but you’re not exactly popular!” he said he received a harsher glare.

 

“Oh, please like your one to talk!” she said “I’ve never even heard of you until we met back in the prison!” she finished.

 

The two ended up arguing a little more. I heard someone laugh I looked to see it was Maya,

 

“You know if I wasn’t so sure that Michel was into that Kozy kid I would have said they would make a nice couple,” he said making Yuki laugh and I just looked down smiling, because let’s face it that would be a funny scenario.

 

“WE WOULD NOT MAKE A NICE COUPLE!!!!” they both shouted glaring at us only causing Yuki and Maya to laugh louder.

 

“Anyway, what are you two complaining about?” I asked as Michel calmed down a little,

 

“Well Ginko and I met up on our way here,” she said as we nodded “Then out of nowhere a lot of other students from Sevens came up to us and asked Ginko if he was the third member of a pop group known as Muses” she finished glaring at the group.

 

“And I know I never actually became a pop group member with anyone so it can’t be me” Izzy claimed shaking his head.

 

“Well why don’t we go to that detective agency you two talked about,” Maya said out of nowhere,

 

“Why?” Yuki asked because we were all think it.

 

“Because they helped you guys with your weapons, right?” he asked getting a nod from them both “So, maybe they can help us with this Muse's mystery,” he said and even I had to admit that was a good idea.

 

“Well if that’s the case, Izzy, Michel would you two take us there?” I asked Izzy nodded in a heartbeat,

 

“Of course, Chinyan! Anything for you!” He said with a big smile I just rolled my eyes as we left to the detective agency.

 

It wasn’t that big of a walk since it wasn’t that far from the school, but it was kind of a long walk never the less. All throughout the walk Michel and Izzy were arguing about the popularity they had before this whole thing started. I think they both had the same amount of popularity, then again, I had too much for my own wellbeing. Being part of majority of the outdoor sports team plus being voted council president also got me points

 

Points I didn’t even want.

 

By the time we got there Maya and I walked up to the chief to asked if he heard anything,

 

“I get the gist of your story. But I’m sorry I’ve never heard of the Masked Circle before” he said shaking his head Maya looked down.

 

“Not even Chief Todoroki knows…” Maya said sighing.

 

“WHAT!!!” we heard yelling from behind us and we turned to look at some guy, I believe his name was Tadashi, smiling at Izzy “Those two are your friends Izzy?!” he asked Izzy smiled shyly with a laugh,

 

“Yeah, I guess…that’s Shino and Mee-ho, all right,” Izzy said scratching his head.

 

Tadashi just laughed and started walking towards the kitchen but then stopped,

 

“I see then that means the mystery is solved!” he said excitedly we were just confused “The last member is finally revealed, it is you Izzy Silverman!” he said grabbing Izzy’s hands and you can literally see his eyes sparkle.

 

“Ginko, an idol…” Michel said before laughing “Man Tadashi you have to think of better material than that!” she said and fell on the floor laughing.

 

“Hey! What’s that suppose to mean?!” Izzy yelled at her while she continued laughing,

 

“No, there’s no mistake that it's you!” Tadashi said “Rumor has it that it’s a blond boy from Seven Sisters that has a great body,” he said.

 

I don’t really care about sexual orientation but I could see everyone else was sweatdropping.

 

“H-hold on a minute…” Izzy said taking a few steps back,

 

“Gimme! Give me an autograph! You’re going to Mu for the music video, right?” he said but before it could go any farther his girlfriend, Tamaki, waked him over the head.

 

“Alright that’s enough out of you, you nitwit!” she said as they both ran into the kitchen and you can literally hear her kicking his butt.

 

I’m seriously wondering how those two are dating.

 

After that, we walked closer to the poster and I realized that the figure in the middle kind of did look like Izzy.

 

“I see…So, those other Sevens students must have seen the poster and thought that Izzy was making his debut” Yuki said looking at the poster,

 

“hmm…me an idol,” Izzy said laughing Maya made a face at him.

 

“Izzy this is no joke don’t you remember that rumors are coming true” Maya claimed, Izzy turned to him “You may actually be making your debut” he finished which made Izzy looked down.

 

“He’s right,” I said stepping up “This poster is too suggestive as if someone wanted everyone who sees it to think its Izzy,” I said Yuki nodded.

 

“I agree with Tatsuko on this it too much of a coincidence, it must be the work of the Masked Circle,” he said looking down,

 

“I guess that means we should head to Mu,” I said they all looked at me, “Tadashi said that Muses was doing a music video there” I finished Maya nodded.

 

“Sounds good to me,” he said with a smiled.

 

We heard Tadashi yell again we turned towards the kitchen, Yuki just shook his head,

 

“Alright Tamaki I think he’s learned his lesson…” we said our goodbyes to the chief and Left for Mu.

 

This time I was by myself as we walked towards Mu. I couldn’t help but wonder what Jun had planned with all this, making Izzy become an idol before he actually put effort into achieving his dream. It just made no sense to me in the slightest.

 

**Perhaps it has something to do with the skulls.**

 

I turned to see Vulcanus floating next to me,

 

‘ _What do you mean?’_ I asked him as we continued walking.

 

**I couldn’t help but wonder what Izzy said, he claimed that there was another skull but of another color.**

 

 _‘so, you think that the skulls require a different kind of energy?’_ I asked but he shrugged,

 

**Unfortunately, I do not know but that could be the best guess we have for the moment.**

‘ _I hate having more questions than answers’_ I said as we continued onward.

When we actually made it to Mu it was a lot more crowded then I thought it would be, but then I realized it was because they needed extras for the music video. I don’t know how we did but they picked us to do it so we managed to get in. That was the easy part of this now we just needed to figure out where the room actually is.

 

The lady at the front desk warned us that the casino was kind of like a labyrinth and if we get stuck then we may never be seen again. With that happy note, we went in to look for the room, we still fought a couple of demons as we walked through the casino.

 

And is it just me or do the demons asked weirder questions as you get farther in?

 

We finally made it to the room where they were shooting the video, the director saw us and we went to our spots. Izzy and I were set at the dancing game, while Michel, Maya, and Yuki were at normal arcade games.

 

When the shoot was done the director and camera crew left leaving us with Shino and Mee-ho,

 

“Izzy there you are where have you been, we’ve been looking for you everywhere?” Mee-ho asked while Izzy was shocked.

 

“So, it’s true…you are making your debut and then that means the last member is…” he said which only caused the other two boys to laugh,

 

“Izzy don’t you remember that print club photo we took here, we posted on the board with a wish that the three of us could become famous,” Shino said “And it worked the producer Sasaki saw our picture and recruited us!” he said with a smile on his face.

 

We all jumped back at that, I merely got my lighter and started clicking it.

 

“Well, I do remember posting that picture but actually becoming an idol…” Izzy said looking down,

 

“Oh, and wait until you hear our new song! There’s a solo part in English for you since your bilingual” Mee-ho said smiling at him.

 

Izzy looked surprised before looking down causing his two friends to look confused,

 

“Izzy? What’s wrong?” Shino asked,

 

“This has gone far enough! I don’t want to become an idol” he said “you two just want me here because you know you two alone won’t cut it so stop pretending to be my friends if that’s all you want!” he turned away from his friends.

 

“what? That’s horrible…Izzy do you not like us anymore?” Mee-ho asked as we all turned to Izzy who was looking down.

 

“I’m sorry we went ahead without asking you Izzy, we have a live performance at Giga Macho now,” he said actually looking sincere about it “If you change your mind can you go there? Come on Mee-ho” he said putting a hand on Mee -ho shoulder as they nodded and left the room,

 

“I don’t think you should have been so harsh on them,” Michel said as she and Yuki came closer “are you sure you should let them go?” she asked.

 

“Shut up! They can do whatever they want, so let them go” Izzy said glaring at her,

 

“Calm down Izzy,” Maya said as we looked at him “Look if they got popular because of that picture then that means the Masked Circle could be involved” he finished.

 

“He’s right we could get more information from those two” Yuki said as everyone except Izzy nodded,

 

“Alright let's head to Giga Macho,” I said as we all left the casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't add this before but just as a heads up I won't be able to re-post until Monday because I have a paper do so I need to focus on that so I'll be back with another chapter on Monday have a nice rest of the week.


	10. Giga Macho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone just wanted to prove that I'm still working on this story so I hope you like the new chapter and stay tuned for more of the adventure.

Lucky for us Giga Macho wasn’t too far from Mu.

 

Izzy was quiet the entire way there, not that I blame him. Although I never understood why he was so mad at them for wanting to a group together, especially because that was his dream. Maya was trying to talk to him but it didn’t look like it was going well. I may not have known Izzy that long but I knew he had a good heart and that there was a reason why he was upset with his friends, now I just need to figure out why he likes me so much.

 

As we finally made it we asked where the radio station was, we were told it was on the fourth floor so that is where we went.  Of course, the floors were crawling with demons, when are we not in a place filled with demons?

 

As we continued walking, I walked in the front this time because I needed to ask Vulcanus something,

 

**And what might that be?**

_‘You aren’t tired, are you?’_ I asked he was confused.

 

**Why would I be when you woke up only a few hours ago?**

I smiled _‘I don’t mean that and you know it Vulcanus’_ I said I could hear him laugh,

 

**Do not worry Tatsuko I am fine and I am still maintaining enough power to help you.**

_‘Thank you…’_ I said before he returned and I continued walking.

 

Once we finally made it to the fourth floor we went through the double door and saw a few people already there along with Shino and Mee-Ho.

 

“And that’s that! We’re waiting for letters from YOU! The listeners!” Meteor Masa said “By the way Ginji-san you told us that you have a big enouncement today! You don’t mean…” He finished as Ginji smiled,

 

“Yes, and on time to, our guest has finally arrived,” he said then turned to Izzy who looked shocked “Its time I gave the people what they wanted! The third member of Muses, IZZY SILVERMAN!” he said and everyone started clapping and cheering as they turned to look at him.

 

He stepped back “Oh! What do I do Tatsuko,” he said turning to me “Help me here” he grabbed my arm and I could see people taking,

 

“I guess you have no choice, its time to bite the bullet and do this,” Maya said putting a hand on his shoulder “See if you can get some information out of him” he finished.

 

Izzy nodded and started walking towards the booth as the rest of us went to join the audience in the center of the room. We watch Izzy take his seat next to Shino,

 

“For everyone just tuning in, Muses is a complete Trio!” Shino and Mee-Ho said together.

 

Maya tapped me on the shoulder and motioned me to step back with him so we did while the recording was going on,

 

“Hey Tatsuko-kun, do you sense a faint persona residence from that Sasaki guy?” he asked I nodded,

 

“Yeah, it kind of reminds me of Izzy though,” I told him and he nodded.

 

“So, he may just be in the Masked Circle,” Maya said looking down “I hope Izzy can get some information from him,” He said as we looked back at the interview,

 

“Well then, let's get on to the burning questions that all our female listeners are asking: Izzy-Chan, are you single?” Meteor Masa asked which caused Izzy to blush and smile, and I have a bad feeling about this.

 

“Well there is someone, she’s actually here today,” Izzy said and I knew I had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Wow, Izzy-Chan you’ve dropped a second bombshell on our audience today!” he said smiling “and who, may we ask, is this mysteries girlfriend of yours?!” he asked as Izzy smiled and looked at me, I just sweatdrop.

 

“She’s over there the tall, cool one!” he said, “Eee, I said it!” Izzy said putting his hands on his cheeks.

 

Ok, I will admit that I am tall for a girl in Japan, I’m about 5’10 so compared to most everyone I’m really, really tall. Lucky for me Michel was in front of me so she thought Izzy was talking about her, lucky me.

 

“M-me?!” Michel asked causing Izzy to stand in surprise “Wow Izzy I didn’t know you felt that way towards me” Michel smiled as Izzy glared at her.

 

“Not you, you nitwit!” Izzy said and the argument between the two of them started, Yuki was next to Michel so he just looked between the two before sighing.

 

“Woah, calm down Izzy-Chan we are live after all…” Meteor Masa said,

 

“My Chinyan isn’t a twisted narcissist like her” Izzy said before sitting down and from her I could tell Michel was glaring at him.

 

“Umm ok, Ginji-San? Lay it on us, what was your inspiration for Muses debut song, we’re all dying to know!” Meteor Masa said with a big smile.

 

“Its based on the “Joker” game that’s popular with the kids,” he said which shocked all of us “it’s called, naturally, “Joker”!” he finished and everyone started clapping.

 

“I knew it,” Maya said glaring,

 

“Since Izzy-Kun’s fluent in English I have set a solo part just for him,” Ginji said I saw Izzy look down.

 

“I see, well Izzy-Chan do you have a message in English for all your fans?” Masa asked but Izzy shook his head,

 

“Well, I had high hopes…Oh well, that’s all we have for today, everyone! We’ll look forward to your part Izzy-Chan!” Masa finished “Muses everyone! They’ll be kicking off their debut with a mini-concert at the outdoor concert hall in Aoba!” he concluded.

 

He said one last message before the three of them stud up, Izzy looked confused before he to stud up and the four of them walked out the studio. The four of us regrouped,

 

“looks like their heading to the outdoor concert hall in Aoba we need to hurry,” Maya said we all nodded and left Giga Mocha.

 

We had a lot of catching up to do since it took us a while to get out of the building itself. We managed to get to the gates of Aoba park and started going in, I stopped to look at the red flower in the front as the other past by it, as I stared at it I couldn’t help but feel like I could understand it,

 

_But you can…_

 

I stepped back a little by that comment and looked around,

 

_You are not hearing things, young lady._

 

I stared at it again “Then how am I understanding you?” I asked.

 

_You are like that other girl, she sees us as more as pretty thing humans grow…but as living things._

 

“I see,” I said looking down, I was always touted to value life no matter who it is or what…I’m guessing this is one of those times “Listen I hate to ask this of you but, do you know the quickest way to the concert hall?” I asked and surprisingly I didn’t feel stupid for asking.

 

_Go straight from here, make a right at the water fountain then walk 2 miles that way then make a left. If you need to hear these directions again just ask the others._

“Thank you I appreciate it,” I said and I could hear a faint giggle.

_Such a kind of heart just as the other one._

I wanted to ask who the other girl was but I had a feeling I already knew the answer to that. I caught up with the others who seemed lost.

 

“This place is huge how are we going to find Ginko?” Michel asked as I started walking forward,

 

“It’s this way,” I said and continued walking I could hear them asking ‘how do you that?’ but I continued walking.

 

Just as the flower said we made it within fifteen minutes, it took us a while because I stopped to talk to some of the flowers in the park. They gave me some items, we also found demons (no surprise there) but once there we saw a couple of guys at the back door of the concert hall.

 

“They must be workers for the concert today” Maya whispered we nodded.

 

“Ok, all we need to do is figure out how to get inside,” Yuki said,

 

“From the way they look, I would say they really don’t want to be here,” I said and Yuki agreed with me.

 

“Maybe they’ll accept a bribe?” Michel stated,

 

“Well if it's about money then I guess I’ll go,” I said and started walking towards them.

 

“Tatsuko, wait?!” Maya said but I was already there.

 

“Excuse me, would you mind if my friends and I replace you guys?” I asked and the three boys looked at me.

 

“Why would you want this boring job?” One of them asked.

 

“We tried getting tickets but they sold out,” I told him and he looked down,

 

“Look we’ll be in big trouble if the other staff members find out,” he said.

 

“Yeah but this is boring,” the other said,

 

“Tell you what I’ll give you guys 10,000 yen for taking those staff badges off your hand,” I said taking out my wallet and handing them the money.

 

They looked at each other before nodding and taking the money and handing me the badges. Before walking off. Maya and the others came over,

 

“Woah Tatsuko-kun that was amazing,” Maya said smiling.

 

“Yeah, where did you get the money?” Michel asked,

 

“Fighting demons…” I said passing them the badges and walking in with the others behind me.

 

Once inside we found the door that leads to a room that leads to the stage we stopped and tried to listen through the closed door.

 

“Wait, your kidding right, Izzy…” we could hear Shino’s voice through it,

 

“Don’t make me say it again! Its complete BS that people think I speak English,” Izzy said “I don’t know any English words!” from the sound of his voice I could tell he was about to cry, “Am I some kind of freak because of that!?” he shouted.

 

“Of course, not Izzy you're cool because you stand out” Mee-Ho stated,

 

“Oh, so now I’m cool, is that why I was bullied as a kid, but now its ‘cool’? Its ‘unique’? I’m tired of people defining me!” Izzy said “My dad never taught me, but everyone assumed I did because I’m a foreigner” he finished

 

“What am I supposed to do, I’m just an ordinary boy…” I don’t know about everyone else but I could feel the sadness coming from his persona.

 

“we’re so, so sorry Izzy we didn’t know we were hurting you so much…” Shino said, “But if that’s how it is, we can’t abandon you, join us?” Shino asked.

 

“Shino’s right Izzy, just ask Mistress Joker to grant your wish and then you’ll speak like a pro!” Mee-Ho said which surprised all of us.

 

“So, Joker is behind this!” Yuki whispered,

 

“But what would she want with this concert?” Maya asked and Michel and I shushed them.

 

“I knew it! You two are in the Masked Circle!” Izzy shouted,

 

“Izzy-kun…what is your dream? Why didn’t you tell Mistress Joker?” Ginji asked after his long silence.

 

“w-well it was so sudden so…” Izzy was about to say,

 

“No, you had no dream to tell her. It must be painful for you to be with Suou-kun and the others,” he said “the reporter, photographer… even that gang boss is pursuing a dream. Yet you do not have one to call your own” he stated as we heard footsteps.

 

“It mortifies you, that’s why you keep squabbling with that gang boss, and clinging onto Suou-kun” Ginji continued on.

 

It was quiet for some time,

 

“Oh man at this rate he’s going to convince Ginko…” Michel said.

 

“Come on guys we need to have more faith in Izzy,” Maya said, “No one has the right to give you your dream you have to work for it, that’s the best feeling in the world” he finished and Yuki nodded.

 

We would have continued this conversation but another staff member showed up,

 

“What are you four just sitting around for? Get to work!” he shouted “You two go guard the stage and you two girls go collect tickets” we nodded and ran off to do our jobs.

 

I only hope Maya is right, we just needed to have faith in Izzy.


	11. lossing and gaining friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out that I'm sorry if this sounds too much like the game and if it's starting to sound boring but just please bear with it for two more chapters. The plot will be different once it gets to the blimp and hopefully more enjoyable to read.  
> Thank you.

Collecting tickets is honestly really boring.

 

As Michel and I collected the tickets from the rude people trying to get in so they can get the best seat I could tell Michel was concerned.

 

“You know you should be collecting tickets not looking at them,” I told her as she looked at me,

 

“I can’t help it I’m worried about Ginko,” she said I could understand,

 

“I know, but we have to keep the faith,” I told her taking another ticket “After all this is Izzy’s chance to prove his worth,” I told her but she looked down taking a ticket.

 

“You may be right but shouldn’t we stop this,” she said looking down “After all what if something goes wrong?” she asked me as I looked up taking the last ticket “Then we’ll handle it just like we always do,” I told her going in with her following me.

 

We went past the crowd to give the tickets to another staff member before catching up with Maya and Yuki, the fans started getting to their seats so Michel and I just watch from the side as Izzy and his friends came on stage. The performance started and I have to admit Izzy didn’t look too bad on stage, in fact, he looked happy.

 

As they sang the song I couldn’t help but feel like I’ve heard those lines somewhere before but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Once the English part came up Izzy just continued singing in Japanese which surprised his friends but they continued dancing anyway.

 

Once the song was over Maya walked over to me,

 

“I think Izzy’s part may have been from the prophecy of Maia,” he said and I was confused,

 

“Prophecy of what?” I asked but he looked down in thought.

 

“I’m sorry if this comes as a shock but I can’t speak any English,” we turned to see Izzy step down while his friends watch him “I know it may sound weird but lying to all of you and myself, wasn’t cool. So, I’m going to tell you the truth” he said looking at his friends who nodded and smiled.

 

“thank you all for listening to this weird boy’s song…” he said bowing which got everyone fired up and standing.

 

Yuki managed to push them back but Maya fell on the floor but before he got up he looked underneath the benches and freaked out but got up quietly. And turned to us,

 

“Guys don’t panic but I think there are bombs underneath these seats,” he said and we were all shocked.

 

Maya when closer to the stage and called Izzy closer and he did,

 

“Izzy don't panic, but since the show is over tell everyone to leave the concert hall! It full of…” he whispered the last part but unfortunately Izzy was so shocked he shouted it into the microphone,

 

“BOMBS!!!” he shouted causing everyone to start screaming and running out of the hall,

 

“Well that’s one way to clear this place out,” Yuki said Michel and I just shook our heads.

 

Then we heard laughter so I took out my sword,

 

“What a moving performance Izzy-kun. The more a catch struggles, the more he endures …you really know how to light the fire” we all turned to see a man wearing a masked, he was wearing black but he had a yellow cravat.

 

“Ginji Sasaki! That costume I knew you worked for the Masked Circle!” Izzy shouted taking off his costume revealing his uniform,

 

“How did he do that?” Michel asked but I just shrugged.

 

“That’s right…I am Prince Taurus. I must thank you, through your hard work the ‘foreign song’ has been fulfilled” he said laughing,

 

“That star is too distant to be called ‘foreign’ I think” that’s I voice I could never forget.

 

“Leo…” I said glaring at the top of the stage,

 

“you boasted of converting everyone to the Circle, gather all their energy at once and this is the result,” He said.

 

“Hmm…regardless the crystal skull will be filled soon” Taurus said as we all circled him with Shino and Mee-Ho were at the side “The energy from human yearning after an ideal was greater than I thought it would be. I’ll make it in time for the end of Nahui-Ollin” He claimed,

 

“What’s your ultimate goal for harvesting peoples dreams with those skulls?” Maya asked “What is the End of Nahui-Ollin?!” he demanded but Leo just laughed.

 

“If you want to know, I have a little game for you,” he said “My duty is to ignite the on the lands shown in the heavens, four pillars of fire will rise…” he said and I already didn’t like the sound of it,

 

“I have hidden a riddle here, after all this is the first location. Find the riddle and you will learn the next location and may even be able to save this hall” he said laughing, ok seriously one of these days I will punch him.

 

He disappeared in his flames.

 

“Pointless interference…oh well, Izzy-kun with little time left remaining I believe we should finish this” Taurus said Izzy nodded.

 

“I agree,” Izzy said stepping closer the rest were about to do the same but I put my hand up,

 

“Tatsuko?” Maya asked I shook my head.

 

“This is just like Michel, we need to let him fight this battle alone,” I said but before Michel could say anything Yuki nodded,

 

“She’s right Izzy needs to prove to himself that he can do this but to also know he has friends right behind him ready to help,” he said as we all watched.

 

Taurus ended up have a persona that looked like Izzy’s even had the same name we watched as Izzy dodge his attacks and managed to hit him. We all shouted encouraging words to him as they continued fighting. Once the battle was over Prince Taurus was on the ground,

 

“I may look like a pretty face but my worth comes from my own hard work,” he said before turning to us “And from my true friends,” he said smiling even looking at Shino and Mee-Ho.

 

Then just like Michel the floor underneath him glowed and a new version of Eros appeared,

 

**My other self you have overcome your fear and have found where your true beauty lies, I am now Eros Prime your new strength.**

Then she disappeared back into Izzy.

 

“My new strength,” he said.

 

Unfortunately, it was short lived because Prince Taurus disappeared then reappeared on top of the stage,

 

“I underestimated you but…” he said holding the yellow skull up “Shino, Mee-Ho put your masks on or do you want to return to your ordinary lives?” he asked.

 

They turned to each other before slipping their masks on,

 

I ran up to him to try and attack him but he disappeared again before showing up a few spaces away and lifted the skull again.

 

“Shino, Mee-Ho STOP!” Izzy screamed and ran towards them.

 

But it was too late.

 

The skull lit up and started absorbing their energy.

 

“Hehe their modest dreams will be the foundation for opening Heaven's gate,” he said putting the skull away “Far well Izzy-kun,” he said before disappearing for the last time.

 

“We need to find the next clues before this place blows,” Yuki said and we nodded,

 

“Yes, but in case we don’t find it Yuki, you and Izzy take those two out of here,” I said as everyone but Izzy looked at me “Just because their Shadowman doesn’t mean their immune to fire,” I said and they nodded.

 

Yuki kneeled to talk to Izzy to talk to him while Michel, Maya and I went looking for the clue.

 

As the three of us searched all we keep finding are more and more bombs,

 

“Man, where on earth would that stupid pyromaniac hid that riddle!” Michel yelled looking through boxes.

 

“Michel calm down tearing through would help us find it sooner,” Maya said but I could tell Michel was mad,

 

“How can I calm down when those dastards keep ruining our life’s!” she asked “They keep taking our friends away from us, mine, Izzy’s…heck even Tatsuko’s friends...what’s next?” she asked crying Maya just hugged her while I looked down.

 

I hated to admit it but Michel did have a point, I may not know why Jun’s mad at me but she shouldn’t be making everyone else suffer. Through my searching, I finally found the riddle,

 

“Guys over here,” I said as Michel rubbed her eyes and they came closer.

 

“There’s a note as well,” Maya said, “Come to the next target if you dare, many sparks have been laid before you, but only the remote transmitter will set them off.” Maya read out loud,

 

“Way to go Tatsuko now let’s get out of here,” Michel said as we ran out.

 

Once safely out we saw Izzy and Yuki with Shino and Mee-Ho, but as soon as we were near the gates the concert hall lit up in flames.

 

“Thank goodness we made it in time,” Michel said with a sign,

 

“NOOO! Th-the fire! Help me, daddy! My hand…my hand are burning!” He yelled as Yuki and I came closer to him.

 

“Maya-san please calm down,” Yuki said putting his hands on Maya’s shoulders,

 

“Tatsuko you have to do something,” Izzy said as I stared at Maya for a second before making up my mind,

 

I slapped him across the face which made everyone jump back.

 

“Maya I now you’re scared, I am to but if you don’t get through this fear then countless of people will die because of his flames,” I told him as he held his cheek and looked at me “I don’t know about you, but I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I could help but was too afraid to” I finished and he looked down before nodded.

 

“Y-your right Tatsuko I’m sorry I’m just afraid of his flames,” Maya said then stared at the flames “But I can’t let that stop me…not now” he said before smiling at me,

 

“Thank you Tatsuko,” he said and I nodded “Alright now that I’m better let’s see that riddle,

Twelve beasts crown the Pleiades when the wind of change blow all descend with smiles to the netherworld” Maya read out loud but it still made no sense.

 

Then out of nowhere Ms. Ideals came to the gates,

 

“The ‘foreign song’….’the flame of expiation’ it can’t be anything but the prophecy of Maia…but who…” she said we all looked at each other but she ran off again before we could say anything.

 

“Well, that was weird…” Michel said and we all agreed,

 

“Anyway, we need to hurry I think a friend of mine might know something about this” Yuki said taking out his phone and ringing someone up “I got to him, he said he’ll meet us at Double Slash in Aoba! Let's hurry” he said we nodded and walked off Izzy took one last look at his friends before following us.

 

Once we made it we saw a man with a black bowl cut hairstyle, his eyes were a brown color and he was wearing a light brown jacket and pants with an orange shirt,

 

“Everyone I want you to meet Eric Kirishima we’re high school friends,” Yuki said as Eric smiled.

 

“Its good to meet everyone,” he said bowing “You as well Yuki, you should visit more often,” he said Yuki just laughed,

 

“Maybe later,” Yuki said “sorry for cutting this short but the thing I told you over the phone?” Yuki asked Eric nodded.

 

“Yes, of course, I was thinking over it while coming here,” he said walking to a computer “Would you all please look at the screen,” he said as we did as we were told,

 

“That’s an overview of Sumaru City, right?” Yuki asked as Eric nodded.

 

“Yep, I think this King Leo fellow is basing his riddles on astrology,” Eric said, which had made better sense to me,

 

“Blow…” I said everyone looked at me “Do you think the first riddle is talking about Aquarius?” I asked Eric he smiled,

 

“Your exactly right Tatsuko, you’re a smart cookie,” he said “according to your riddle it says twelve beasts which must mean the twelve zodiacs with Pleiades being in the center,” he said,

 

“Pleiades…wait! Does that mean Sisters…” Izzy was about to say but Eric beat him to it.

 

“That’s right, thanks to the riddle we know to draw a circle,” He said pressing some keys making the zodiac circle appear “And Seven Sister is right at the center!” he finished,

 

“So, what does that mean?” Michel asked.

 

“Its like Tatsuko said, the riddle is talking about Aquarius, and according to this map your next location is Hirasaka!” Eric said and we nodded “Unfortunately, it doesn’t say where so I can’t help you with that” Eric said Yuki shook his head.

 

“You’ve helped plenty Eric, thank you,” he said causing Eric to smile at him,

 

“Your welcome, I’ll stay here and figure out more about the masked circle as well as the riddle,” he said we nodded in thanks.

 

Then the five of us left hoping we can figure out where the next location is.


	12. The reincarnated hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter that mimics the game. Hope you enjoy and hopefully, the next chapter will be a nice read, also hope you like this chapter.

Hirasaka, to me, is so small.

 

I know everyone, Michel, says it huge but I never thought of it like that just because I was taught at a young age to know my city from top to bottom. As we looked around I looked to Maya who was lost in thought,

 

“Have any ideas on where we’re going?” I asked him as he looked at me.

 

“Well, its just a thought but,” he said looking up “All descend with a smile to the netherworld, I think it’s about a myth I’ve heard about…a play on word” he said looking back at me and I looked down.

 

“That would make sense, after all, it wouldn’t be the Masked Circle if they didn’t make our life’s complicated” I told him he just laughed,

 

“That’s true,” he said then we continued walking around.

 

I kept thinking about all the buildings in Hirasaka and cross them off one by one. Until one stood out to me,

 

“What about….” I was about to say but then my phone started ringing “Would you guys excuse me a sec?” I asked they just nodded and I stepped to the side.

 

“Hello?” I asked but all I heard were sirens and yelling on the other side,

 

“Tatsuko…” I heard my sister say while coughing.

 

“Katsuko! What happen?!” I asked her, I know she can take care of herself but this sounded serious,

 

“I’m fine but I think the police station had a run in with someone named King Leo…” she said coughing.

 

“What!” I shouted. Ok whoever this Leo guy is starting to cross a line no one should ever cross with me, “Is anyone hurt?” I asked,

 

“No, luckily Helios sensed something was wrong so I pulled the fire alarms, there are no casualties but the stations completely gone,” she told me I signed in relief.

 

“Ok, do you think you can continue your work at home?” I asked her,

 

“Yeah, lucky for me I saved some of the files I had with me,” she told me.

 

“Alright, I have to go but let me know if anything comes up,” I told her “Oh, and sis…” I started saying,

 

“Yes?” she asked.

 

“I’m glad you’re ok,” I said I could hear her laugh lightly on the other end,

 

“Thanks, now take care. Who knows where that pyromaniac will strike next” she warned as I smiled.

 

“I will, Bye,” I said hanging and walked back to the others who looked like they were caught red-handed about something “Don’t tell me you four were listening in on me?” I asked with my normal straight face,

 

Izzy’s face turned red “N-no we were just worried because we heard you shout something,” he said waving his hands in front of him.

 

“If you don’t mind, who were you talking to?” Michel asked,

 

“…..” I thought about what I should say before deciding “My girlfriend” I said and everyone was shocked.

 

“G-girlfriend…I mean you can love who you want to but…” Izzy looked like he was about to have a breakdown,

 

“I didn’t know the famous Tatsuko Suou was in a relationship,” Michel said “when was this a thing?” she asked me.

 

“For a while now,” I said to everyone surprise “I’ve known her my entire life, she’s had my back the entire time. We rely on each other to get jobs done” I said which shocked them more except for Maya who looked like he was thinking,

 

“But that sound more like a sibling thing to me,” he said as I shook my head.

 

“Because it is,” I said “That was my big sis,” I told them walking past them,

 

“Oh, sister I see,” Izzy said sounding relieved.

 

“Thank goodness I swear if I didn’t know Ta-Chan was in a relationship then I need to get better sources,” Michel said Yuki and Maya just laughed as we continued walking,

 

Then I remembered something.

 

“He guys isn’t there a shopping center called ‘Smiling Hirasaka’?” I asked as Maya clapped,

 

“Your right, all descend with a smile…that must be it” he said.

 

“I hope so for everyone’s sake,” Yuki said as we ran to the shopping center.

 

Once inside we managed to sneak into the lady’s bathroom, which was ok with Michel and I but the boys looked uncomfortable,

 

“Should we really be in here?” Izzy asked but then we saw Maya take out a cigarette.

 

“Tatsuko-kun could I borrow your lighter?” he asked as I gave it to him,

 

“Woah Maya-san I didn’t think you smoked,” Michel said but Maya smiled.

 

“I don’t, these belong to my roommate,” he said giving me my lighter back as he inhaled in coughed then put it to the fire alarm “And I made a good choice about never smoking…” he said still coughing.

 

“Roommate? Maya do you have your own Chinyan?” Izzy asked with a smiled Maya just laughed,

 

“Sorry to disappoint but my roommates a guy,” he said “ever since I started working at ‘Coolest’ I’ve been to busy for relationships. I’m pretty much married to my work” he finished.

 

That reminds me of my sister, I wonder how they would act around each other?

 

“That’s awful! I don’t think I could stand it” Izzy said shaking his head.

 

“I don’t think of it as a limitation. It’s always been my dream to become a journalist,” he said with a sincere smiled “my life’s pretty fulfilled” he finished,

 

“It’s funny, when I’m with Maya-san it's like being with the ‘big-bro’ in my dreams,” Michel said I looked to see Izzy jumped back.

 

“Michel…those dreams” he was about to say but then the fire alarms went off,

 

“Did it!” Maya said putting the cigarette on the floor and stomping on it. Then a cleaning lady came in,

 

“What are you kids doing in here,” she asked “and you mister no smoking in the bathrooms,” she said looking at the floor were Maya stepped on.

 

Then she looked at Izzy, “Wait a minute you’re a boy! Pervert!” she said make Izzy step back,

 

“P-pervert! Now listen here lady I am not a Pervert!”  he yelled at her as they got into an argument.

 

Yuki and Maya came closer to us,

 

“I hate leaving Izzy like this but while he distracts the cleaning lady the rest of us should look around,” Maya said we nodded and Left Izzy to fend for himself.

 

I looked around the third floor while Maya took second, Michel first and Yuki got the basement. I kept looking high and low for the explosives or detonator when I found nothing I decided to go look for the other. As my grandfather always says start from bottom to top so I went looking for Yuki first.

 

This shopping mall is so confusing it took me three tries before I finally found Yuki, I swear Vulcanus was laughing at me. Once Yuki looked every inch as well we went to go find Michel who found nothing and lastly Maya who said he found nothing. After that, we went back to the lady’s room to check on Izzy…who was still arguing with the old lady.

 

“They're still at it…” Michel asked.

 

I looked up after hearing a faint ticking sound,

 

“What is it Tatsuko?” Yuki asked as I looked around.

 

“Do you hear that?” I asked him and everyone else listens.

 

Maya when close to the cleaning lady and looked at the bucket she was holding and was surprised,

 

“Here it is! The riddle and remote transmitter” he said holding them up.

 

“It was in front of you the whole time and you didn’t notice?” Michel asked which just got her and glare from Izzy,

 

“Well sorry I was to busy defending myself,” He said back to her.

 

“How much time do we have?” Yuki asked,

 

“F-five minutes,” Maya said looking pale.

 

“You all are a strange lot,” the cleaning lady said,

 

“Um excuse me ma’am but where did you get this transmitter?” Maya asked.

 

“Oh, you mean this clock, I fished it out of the men’s,” she said “it's still perfectly good so I didn’t understand why someone would throw it away,” she told us looking at it,

 

“That’s not a clock ma’am it’s a time detonator for a bomb! Please give it to us” Maya said reaching for it but the lady backed away.

 

“What nonsense you just want the clock,” she said shaking her head,

 

“This is an emergency so we’ll have to resort to force,” Maya said we were all ready to get the lady until laughter came out of nowhere.

 

“Hahahahaha…” we all looked around until the lady when to a stall,

 

“A man in the woman’s how dare you! Get out this instant!” she shouted but as soon as she did the door opened.

 

To reveal a demon.

 

She backed away in fright, “It’s a monster!” she shouted running out of the room leaving her bucket behind.

 

“Looks like an assassin for the Masked Circle, careful everyone!” Yuki said as we all took out our weapons,

 

The demon stood up and walked out “I am Belphegor…. the seeker of harmony on earth, and Duke of Hell presiding over indolence….” He said as we just stared at him “You won’t be taking the transmitter, we won’t let you” as he said that more people in red robes and masks came out of the other stalls.

 

They were silent for a minute until Belphegor when to a stall that still wasn’t open,

 

“Master that was your cue…Master, MASTER!” he shouted, well that ruined the mood.

 

Then a little girl came out of the stall “I am Ixquic, reincarnation for the Masked Circle” she said and for some reason I could not take her seriously “Everyone it would seem that the evil once has finally arrived, just as King Leo said they would!” she said and the people behind her raised their arms up.

 

“Glory to the mask!” they shouted.

 

At this point, I got bored and just started disarming the transmitter while everyone else was still looking at here.

 

“Hey, you redhead listen to my warning just like your friends!” I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

 

“Actually, my hairs more of an auburn color but thanks for the compliment,” I told her before started working again,

 

“You know that always bothered me on what color your hair was, when it's in the light it looks red but, in the shadows, it looks brown and that just always confused me,” Michel said looking at my hair.

 

“Its just one of Chinyan’s many amazing traits,” Izzy said dreamily while Yuki just laughed,

 

“Hey stop ignoring me!” the girl said.

 

“Be a good girl and don’t get our way, m’kay sweetie?” Maya asked “You should hurry out here to” Maya finished which I think just got the girl more upset.

 

“Do you hear that Belphie, this old man is treating me like an ordinary little girl” she said looking at the demon,

 

“O-old man…” Maya said looking hurt.

 

But by then I finished disarming the detonator, I guess it pays off having a rumor saying I can fix anything.

 

“You did it Tatsuko! I knew you could do it!” Izzy said with a big smile,

 

“Looks like they were able to disarm the detonator, what should we do master?” the demon asked.

 

“…now I’m mad I guess I’ll just blow this place up with this remote transmitter,” she said taking out a remote,

 

“Stop that right now!” Maya said, “If you press that then you’ll go down with is!” He finished glaring at her.

 

“I don’t care! I don’t care if I live I want to die and leave this pitiful place!” she said which surprised us “At least if I die like this it will be worth something!” she said,

 

Maya was strangely quiet before we walked up to the girl and slapped her across the masked face and taking the remote which surprised all of us.

 

“Don’t…ever treat death like a joke!” he said glaring at her “You have the power to change your environment! Your own future!” he shouted.

 

What he said was the truth no matter how you slice it,

 

“What a joke!” the girl shouted causing Maya to step back “I’ll never let you interfere with King Leo’s plan! I may not have the remote but I still have my persona!” she shouted as the battle begun.

 

Lucky for us it was just the girl and Belphegor, I told Maya that he and Michel should focus on the girl while Yuki, Izzy and I took care of Belphegor. The fight went on for a while and thanks to Michel and Izzy’s newly evolved Persona’s we got the job done faster.

 

Belphegor disappeared and the others were unconscious on the floor,

 

“Oh no! I was too hard on her” Maya said as he went to go check on her.

 

Michel when to talk to him while I was talking with Izzy and Yuki.

 

Since I’m a nice person I’m going to fast forward the rest, the next riddle landed us in Yumezaki, to a gym called ‘Golden’. We ended up meeting Maya’s roommate Ukita Serizawa, as well as her ex-fiancé, and they both were persona users. The ex also happened to mention someone named Queen, I’m guessing that was another member of the Masked Circle. Also, a dumbbell fell on Michel which was pretty funny, I made sure she was ok first I promise. After that we found the next riddle and detonator, I disarmed it and we went to the next destination.

 

The next riddle wasn’t even a riddle he told us to go to the Aerospace museum in Kounan,

 

“This must be a trap,” I said looking at it,

 

“My point exactly, he was too direct with this one” Yuki agreed.

 

“But it's not like we have a choice,” Maya said “we have to figure out what Joker is planning and this may be the only way” he finished and I had to agree.

 

So with that in mind, we headed to Kounan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for being seventeen minutes late, I hope you still enjoyed!


	13. Aerospace Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter that isn't like the game, a true miracle.   
> Enjoy!

When we finally made it to the aerospace museum and everything looked normal.

 

Again, I say looked but with the Masked Circle, who knows what they’re planning. As we looked around we noticed that there were children here,

 

“Now that’s just low,” Maya said “Are they really going to blow up a place with children in it,” he said looking down and I just looked at them.

 

I couldn’t believe that Jun would do this, she always believes that everyone deserved a chance to realize their dream, I may not know why but, I can understand me, but not little kids. I sighed as we went further in, and we would have continued farther until we heard the most annoying voice on this planet…Leo.

 

“Well look who finally arrived,” we hear his voice over the intercom “Its time for the final challenge to begin” as soon as he said that the doors were engulfed in flames causing the kids to scream and run around.

 

“You monster why would you do this with kids around?!” Michel asked but Leo was just laughing,

 

“I’m only following my lady’s orders,” he said and I could swear I could hear something snap inside me.

 

“Good luck trying to get out of here,” he said before the intercom went off,

 

“As much as I would like to kick that guys but I think our first priority should be finding all the kids,” Yuki said as we all nodded and ran up the stairs since no one was here. When we got to the first floor we looked around everywhere but no one was around that is, until Maya looked up,

 

“What is it?” Yuki asked.

 

“My Persona…she senses someone close by,” he said before running towards a set of doors,

 

“Maya, wait!” Izzy shouted as we ran after him.

 

When we entered the room everything seemed normal, you know for a burning building. That was until we heard a girl scream,

 

“Someone Help Me Please!” we looked down to see it was the girl from the mall.

 

“I knew she was going to cause us problems…” Michel said sighing,

 

“We need to help her,” Maya said walking to the skywalk.

 

“But Maya it’s too dangerous, and what about your fear?” Yuki asked as Maya stopped,

 

He was quiet for a few seconds before turning to us.

 

“I can’t let my fear stop me from doing what’s right, its like Tatsuko said if I don’t get over it then it may cause me to do something I will regret and that’s something I can’t do,” he said going to the edge.

 

I smiled at him,

 

“Yuki you and the others go find a rope we can use,” I told him, he nodded taking Izzy and Michel to find some rope. I walked up behind Maya,

 

“Nice speech,” I said as he laughed.

 

“Now let’s see if I can mean it,” he said before looking down “Hang on were going to help you!” Maya said as the girl who looked up,

 

“Nice guy…” she said through her tears.

 

Thankfully the three came back with rope, we lowered Maya down so he could get the girl. Once he secured the girl with the rope he told us to pull her up which we did. When she was safely on the ground we threw the rope over so Maya could get up. He was almost there when the rope snapped the other three fell over but I ran after Maya.

 

Time seemed like it slowed down as he fell, as I reached out for his hand a wave of nostalgia hit me and a memory came back to me:

 

**~Ten years ago~**

 

So much pain…I was in so much pain,

 

“Tatsuko-kun! Tatsuko-kun! Are you alright!?” I heard a male’s voice coming from somewhere.

 

“HEHEHE now the prophecy can finally come true!” a man with white hair shouted “Now the Voices can stop!” he shouted but I was trying too hard to stay awake,

 

“Tatsuko-kun please you have to run away!” the voice from within the shrine shouted before coughing.

 

“Do you really think I will let her live, after all, if she lives she could ruin everything!” The man shouted “Now be a good little girl a die! HEHEHE!” I felt so sleepy I could barely keep my eyes open,

 

**Call my name….**

 

I blinked and looked around.

 

“V-Vulcanus…” I managed to say then a light surrounded me before I closed my eyes,

 

“Wait who are…” the man said “AHHHHH!” the man shouted before everything faded away.

 

**~Present time~**

When I woke up Michel was above me,

 

“Oh, thank goodness you're awake!” she said helping me up.

 

I looked around to see it was the same burning aerospace museum and not the shrine, I looked at Maya who was shaking his head.

 

“Oh, what a horrible Deja-vu moment,” He said rubbing his head,

 

I looked down, I was finding it very hard to believe that we had the same dream…also who was the presence I felt when I reached out for Maya. It felt like me but, different. I saw the girl run up to Maya and hugged him,

 

“T-thank you nice guys!” she said crying on him, Maya just smiled and hugged back.

 

“It's alright, just promise me you won’t go near death until you at least 90 years old,” he said smiling she smiled as well and nodded.

 

“I will,” she said as they stood up,

 

“Alright, listen go to the roof and wait for us there alright,” He said as she nodded and ran out.

 

“Alright everyone, now that that’s over with let’s continue looking around,” Yuki said as we nodded and went through the doors the girl did.

 

As we looked around I could stop thinking of that flashback or the presence that was there when I reached out for Maya,

 

‘ _What was that feeling?’_ I asked myself looking down.

 

**The flashback or the presence?**

 

_‘The presence, it felt…like me but stronger, more powerful’_ I told Vulcanus but he juts staid quiet _‘Vulcanus?’_ I asked then he spoke,

 

**Perhaps you are finally awakening to your true power…**

 

I was confused.

 

**Do not worry about it Tatsuko we still have time.**

 

I was still confused, I felt something was bothering Vulcanus but since he’s me I knew he wasn’t going to say anything. I continued onward even if I wanted answers.

 

We managed to find the kids in several rooms on different floors of the aerospace museum. Once we double checked every room we ran up to the ruff where we saw the teachers and students, as well as the girl from before.

 

“Thank goodness everyone’s safe,” Maya said with a smile but it was short lived with the same annoying laugh,

 

“Well done making it this far,” Leo said showing up in his flames “But it's not enough to save your sorry life,” he said laughing.

 

“Enough game King Leo, what is Jokers plan!” Maya yelled he just laughed harder and it was starting to sound familiar,

 

“Well since your going to die anyway I’ll give you a summary,” he said looking up “Soon the Prophecy of Maia will come to pass, the world will be fixed everyone’s dream will be realized and the world will be a better place, just as the great one said” he said holding up a detonator.

 

“Wait isn’t that!” Yuki said but it was too late, he pressed it,

 

Even from here we could see from a distance that something blew up.

 

“I think that was Golden,” Maya said I could tell he was worried about his friend,

 

“If that’s gone, then the mall must have gone up in smoke as well,” Izzy said as Michel nodded.

 

“That dastard!” Michel shouted and he laughed,

 

“Well that only leaves getting rid of you two,” he said looking at Maya and me “The devil and witch” he finished taking out his sword.

 

“What did we ever do to you!” Maya yelled as he stopped laughing,

 

“What did you do, I’ll show you what you did,” he said taking off his mask then tossed it.

 

We all stepped back and saw half of his face (mostly around his right eye) was burned off,

 

“You!” he shouted pointing at me “Did this to me and now I’m going to return the favor!” he shouted ready to fight.

 

That’s when I realized that he was the same man from my flashback, the man who stabbed me in the back when I was eight. That would explain why I was afraid when I first saw him,

 

It would have continued but then the girl from earlier stepped forward.

 

“King Leo! Were you really going to leave me to die?” she asked as he looked at her in announce,

 

“For the creation of the new world sacrifices must be made,” he said looking back at me “Especially you,” he said.

 

“But you told Mistress Joker you would look out for me!” she shouted and I was surprised,

 

“Oh please, the mistress does not care for you she only cares for the greater good of humanity” he said and I got mad “If it’s to fulfil her dream she will do whatever it takes and will eliminate anyone who gets in her way” he said laughing and I really wanted to punch that jerk.

 

He had no right to say that about Jun, even if she was mad at people she would never kill anyone.

 

Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by the building rumbling we all fell on the floor but the ground underneath the girl and Leo started cracking and they fell through,

 

“NO!” Maya yelled out.

 

“Nice Guy Help!” we heard the girl shouting as Maya and I ran towards the ledge, he saw the girl hanging around King Leo’s neck.

 

Maya grabbed the girl and pulled her up as Leo fell down, Maya hugged the girl as the building still continued to rubble.

 

“Everyone! Get into the blimp now!” Yuki yelled as we managed to get the kids and teachers in and we followed.

 

Once inside everyone was in the cargo hold while the five of us went to the cockpit to see if we can get this thing to fly.

 

“I think I may be able to get this thing up in the air,” Yuki said as she started pressing buttons, surprisingly the blimp started turning on. By some miracle (most likely rumors) the blimp started taking off.

 

“I can’t believe this thing is actually flying,” Michel said with a smile,

 

“I know Yuki how did you figure it out?” Izzy asked in amazement.

 

“It was more of a hope than anything else,” he said which caused Maya to laugh,

 

“Sometimes that is all you need” he simply said.

 

Everything was going so smoothly until we heard screaming from the cargo hold,

 

“What was that?” Izzy asked,

 

“We’ll check it out,” Maya said looking at Izzy, Michel and I “Yuki you stay here and pilot this thing,” he said as Yuki nodded and we left to see what was going on.

 

When we got there we were surprised, I was irritated, to see that it was Leo,

 

“Leo!” I shouted as he turned and smiled at me.

 

“Finally, you arrived,” he said and I can feel my anger creeping in,

 

 “Tell us something,” Maya said “Why are you working for Joker?” he asked as I looked at him.

 

“Isn’t it obvious,” he said walking towards us and away from the kids “I believe in the mistress’s dreams, also why would I leave someone so beautiful,” he said,

 

I felt another string break.

 

“She has the face of a goddess, being beside her gives me the will to continue forward” he continued,

 

Another string is gone.

 

“And her skin is so soft that a goddess herself would be jealous,” he said,

 

That’s it….

 

“Um is it hot in here or is that just me?” Maya asked,

 

“Its kind of is hot in here,” Michel said looking around.

 

“Yeah, hey Chinyan do you feel…that…” He stopped and jumped,

 

I was officially pissed off at this guy.

 

“You three, take everyone to the cockpit I’ll handle this guy,” I told them,

 

“But Tatsuko are you sure?” Maya asked as I stared at him and he jumped back “Ok everyone to the cockpit!” He yelled rushing everyone to the cockpit followed by Izzy and Michel.

 

I looked back at Leo and watched him laugh,

 

“So, your true colors finally show,” he said but I was in no mood to let him continue talking.

 

“let’s get something straight, I don’t care who you are or what you’ve done but know one thing,” I told him taking my katana out “You will die today!” I shouted as I ran towards him and the battle began.

 

**~inside the cockpit~**

“Should we have really left her be?” Izzy asked looking at the other two who were looking down,

 

“Are you crazy!” Michel yelled but quieted when she notices some of the kids looking their way “I’ve never seen that much anger in her” she whispered.

 

“She’s right and I actually may know why,” Maya said looking down,

 

“Yeah, it must have something to do with Joker, every time that Leo guy mentioned something about Joker, Tatsuko would get angry,” Michel said scratching her head.

 

“Not to mention despite everything Tatsuko has never gotten angry at Joker no matter what she’s done,” Maya said looking up “That mean…”

 

“It has to be that…” Michel said.

 

“Tatsuko must have think Jokers like a little sister” “Ta-Chan must have a big crush on Joker”

 

They both froze and looked at each other.

 

“Wait you think she see’s Joker as a sister?” Michel asked Maya nodded,

 

“Well yeah, I mean she gets mad at an old man saying weird stuff about a teenage girl, and she’s willing to give her a second chance,” Maya said.

 

“Well, I guess if you put it that way I can see why you would think that,” Michel said looking down,

 

“Why do you think it’s a crush?” Maya asked.

 

“Well, I felt like Tatsuko was indeed angry but I also detected a hint of jealousy. Not only that, I have a feeling that Tatsuko knows more about Joker then she’s letting on” Michel finished shaking her head,

 

“Oh, I see,” Maya said nodded before looking at Izzy “What do you think Izzy?” Maya asked.

 

“I-I think Maya ‘s right about this,” He said hesitantly “I mean come on Tatsuko would have told us something that important like knowing Joker,” he said trying to sound logical.

 

Michel could tell he was mostly trying to comfort himself but she could help but wonder how Tatsuko was going.

 

**~Back with Tatsuko~**

Man, this guy was tough as he was annoying.

 

I slowly got up as he did as well,

 

“Well I must admit, you’re a lot tougher then you look Suou,” he said as his version of Vulcanus got up as well.

 

I didn’t know were mine landed, but before I could Leo was in front of me.

 

“This little game of ours is now over you will never stop our mistress from completing her dream,” he gripping his sword tighter “You will die knowing that I won and that the mistress is all mine” I looked down but I never gave up,

 

“You're wrong…” I told him as he chuckled.

 

“Last minute hope will not save you,” he said as I shook my head,

 

“Your wrong about my hopes,” I said looking back at him as he was shocked “My hopes and dreams are what got me here, and they will be the very thing that will help me stop you once and for all,” I don’t know what came over me but my body felt like it was getting a power boost.

 

Not only that a shadow figure grew from behind Leo, as it got bigger I noticed it had blue eyes and I felt the same familiarity as before. It looked at me,

 

**Finish this…**

As I heard that voice I smiled “Its time to end this” I said before he said anything he froze as well as his Persona.

 

I took that change and stabbed him, then he unfroze,

 

“H-how…” he said as his persona disappeared and he fell to the floor.

 

The presence was still there as I looked up at the shadow,

 

**When you remember your true reason for fighting once again give me your promise and your true power will return to you.**

The voice said before both it and the shadow disappeared. I felt so tired when it did so much so that I collapsed to my knees. Right at that moment, Vulcanus showed up again,

 

“Who was that?” I asked as he stayed quiet “Vulcanus who was he!?” I asked looking at him but he just looked away.

 

**You will know when you face your toughest challenge, I only hope that won’t be for a long time.**

He disappeared after that and I was just more confused. I would have continued thinking about it if it wasn’t for something blowing up, I looked around a sensed there was a fire starting in the engine room. Maya came out of the cockpit first followed by Michel then the class and lastly Yuki and Izzy.

 

“Tatsuko you actually finished him off,” Michel said surprised,

 

“Well if I didn’t then he would have continued bothering us until he killed us,” I told her “Plus I was doing that out of the best interest of humanity,” I said as Yuki walked towards the door, using his persona’s power he managed to open the door.

 

“Alright everyone grabs onto some kids because we have no choice but to jump off this blimp,” he said as we nodded.

 

Michel got to go first so she held up a boy and girl as she walked closer to the door,

 

“T-that’s a long way down,” she said but Yuki was already behind her.

 

“Just go,” he said and pushed her off,

 

“G-Geronimo!!!” we heard Michel yell on her way down.

 

“Tatsuko, your turn” I nodded as I picked up two kids as well,

 

“Just hang on to me ok?” I asked as they nodded and held on to me.

 

I took a deep breath and jumped down into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy please leave comments and/or kudos.


	14. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and please give kudos and/or comments.

That was the worst experience of my life.

 

The kids ran off to go towards the teacher while the five of us waited to catch our breath,

 

“Let’s never do that again…” Michel said looking down while Izzy nodded.

 

“For once I agree with her,” he said laying on the sand,

 

“Yeah, let’s not cut that close this time alright?” Yuki asked as we nodded.

 

I started playing with my hair, you see when my hair gets wet it kind of gets…wavy. When I was younger it was ok, because I was alright with people calling me cute but now I hated it. I sighed as I realized that my hair was back to its original state. I looked over to see what our next move was but everyone was looking at me,

 

“What?” I asked as Maya smiled.

 

“Your hair,” he said as I rolled my eyes “It’s so…fluffy” he finished,

 

“You look really beautiful Chinyan,” Izzy said with dreamy eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah keep your comments to yourself,” I said as I summoned Vulcanus “Would you mind?” I asked as he nodded and waved his hand over my hair and started playing with it. But then I realized something “Vulcanus did you mutate?” I asked as he nodded,

 

**Yes, it happened as soon as you finished your battle with Sudou.**

He told me and I nodded “You look good,” I said as he tilted his head,

**Thank you.**

 

“Um, Tatsuko what are you doing?” Michel asked as I sat on a rock.

 

“Letting Vulcanus fix my hair,” I said as if it was very obvious,

 

“Wait! Our Persona’s can do that?” Maya asked as I nodded.

 

“If you ask them nicely,” I said and letting Vulcanus finish up,

 

“Man, if I had known I would have asked Maia to fix my hair ages ago,” Maya said looking down “Maybe then I wouldn’t be late to work” he sounded so depressed.

 

As the other continued talking about it Yuki received a phone call. He took it while I felt Vulcanus finish up,

 

**There you go Tatsuko.**

 

I nodded and felt my hair was back to being straight again “thank you Vulcanus” I said he nodded before disappearing.

 

‘ _I’m guessing he really doesn’t want to talk about it’_

 

I sighed one last time as I walked over to the others,

 

“Chinyan! Why didn’t you keep your original hairstyle?” Izzy asked as I looked at the sea.

 

“Because it’s easier to maintain” I simply said as Yuki came back with a dreadful expression on his face.

 

“What’s with the face Yuki?” Maya asked as Yuki shook his head,

 

“Bad news everyone,” he said catching everyone’s attention “That was Eric, he says someone started spreading rumors about five individuals going around and bombing the buildings,” he said causing all of us to panic.

 

“Wait! They can’t be seriously thinking it was us,” Michel said “Can they?” she asked and Maya started thinking,

 

“They could…but I have an idea” he said and walked over to the kids.

 

He started talking to them and asking them to do something, they nodded with a smile (even the teachers) as they walked away. He walked back to us,

 

“Problem solved,” he said as we looked confused, “I told those kids to spread rumors about us that we saved them and we are the ones that are going to stop all these rumors once and for all,” he said with a big grin.

 

“That’s actually pretty smart Maya,” Yuki said smiling as he gave him a thumbs up,

 

“Not to break this happy moment up but we should probably get going,” I told them as Yuki nodded “We should split up the rumors since the about us saving those kids won’t circulate until a little later. The less attention we have the better we are” I finished as everyone nodded.

 

“Alright let’s meet up at the detective agency,” Maya said as we nodded again and started heading towards a different direction. Or at least I was until Izzy stopped me,

 

“Tatsuko wait,” he said as I turned to him “Mind if I go with you?” he asked as I raise a brow.

 

“We’re not supposed to attract any attention,” I said as he nodded,

 

“I-I know but…please?” he asked again as I looked at him and notice there was a more worried look in his eyes.

 

I sighed as I motioned my head forward and he nodded following me.

 

The entire walk was quiet which was weird for Izzy, I mean I’m not complaining but this was really, really weird for Izzy. When we finally made it to the office I noticed that Michel and Yuki were already here, but Maya was still missing.

 

“Ms. Ideals! What are you doing here?” Izzy asked as the woman turn and looked at us,

 

“Oh, Mr. Silverman you’ve finally arrived along with your girlfriend,” she said I raised a brow.

 

“Girlfriend?” I asked looking at him and he laughed nervously,

 

“Oh yeah, about that…” he was about to explain before Ms. Ideals spoke.

 

“Honestly Tatsuko you should have seen him when you said yes to him asking you,” I started glaring at him “He wouldn’t stop bragging about it”

 

“Alright that’s enough Ms. Ideals,” he said but I continued glaring at him,

 

“I believe you and I need to have a very serious talk about this Izzy,” I told him as he looked down and scratched his head.

 

“Hee-hee! You’re in so much trouble Ginko!” Michel said laughing her butt off,

 

“Shut it undies boss!” Izzy shouted back.

 

“What I’m not the one lying about who I’m dating,” she said back,

 

“In order for you to lie you would actually need to be in a relationship,” Izzy said back “And like anyone would ask you out,” he said looking away while Michel glared at him.

 

They started arguing again while Yuki and I shook our heads. Just then the doors open I turned and jumped back, it was Maya, but something was off about him,

 

“Oh, Maya you finally made it,” Yuki said with a smile as he returned it.

 

“Sorry, I’m late I needed to take care of some…things” he said taking a seat but I was still wary of him.

 

**Is something bothering you?**

 

_‘Yes, there’s something very different about Maya’_

 

**Do you wish to do something about it?**

 

_‘No, let’s wait and see what happens’_

 

**Very well.**

 

I noticed that Izzy stood up,

 

“Guys there’s something I need to say,” he said looking at us “Michel don’t you remember playing ‘The Masked Circle’?” he asked her as she was shocked but looked down.

 

“Like I said before it was just a dream…” she said before looking up “Wait…do you mean, you’ve had those dreams too?” she asked as Izzy looked down,

 

“Those weren’t dreams Michel, you know as well as I do that those events actually happened,” he said looking like he was about to cry. He then looked at us “Please come with me to the Alaya Shrine” he said before walking out.

 

Michel hesitated but followed along with Maya then Yuki. I was about to go as well but Ms. Ideals stopped me,

 

“Please wait Suou-kun,” she said walking over to me “Please take the In Lak’ech with you, you’re fighting agents the Masked Circle and the Last Battalion anyway, right?” she asked as I nodded slowly not sure on who I’m fighting anymore.

 

“Then please prevent the prophecy of Maia from coming true, no matter the cost they can’t be allowed to win,” she said desperately.

 

I looked into her eyes and I could tell she was serious and I knew she was right if the world gets destroyed then its game over for everyone. I nodded taking the book and leaving the office,

 

I caught up with the other as we were on our way to the Alaya shrine.

 

Once we finally arrived Yuki and I staid back as Izzy, Michel and Maya stepped forward,

 

“Ten years ago, there was a fire here…rumor has it you can see the ghost of the boy who died here,” Izzy said looking down.

 

“Yeah, it’s a famous rumor…everyone knows about it” Michel said laughing sadly but Izzy shook his head and turned to us,

 

“We can’t hide from this anymore Michel! We know about ‘Big Bro’” Izzy shouted at her and she looked down.

 

Maya just laughed and walked forward,

 

“There seems to be some serious business going on,” he said laughing and for some reason, I was feeling light-headed.

 

_‘Vulcanus…is that you?’_

 

For a while, it was quiet before I heard the other voice from before,

 

**Soon you must form a new promise…**

 

_‘What?’_

 

But the voice faded and my head started relaxing again. I looked around before noticing that everyone disappeared,

 

“Where did everyone go?” I asked looking around just to make sure I was along,

 

And I was sure.

 

I sighed as I started looking around, its been so long since I’ve been here after the accident. I’m glad they decided to rebuild the shrine. I can remember a few things from when I was younger and how playing here mad my life a little brighter than it really was.

 

I took out my lighter and looked at it, I missed Jun and the time we spend together it was something I wish I could go back to. I clenched the lighter before looking up,

 

“I may not know why you hate me Jun but…I promise I’m going to save you” I said before a light showed up out of nowhere I turned to see everyone came back but Izzy and Michel looked depressed.

 

“So, I’m guessing we’re going to Mt. Iwato,” Michel said and Izzy nodded as they started walking,

 

Yuki walked over to me.

 

“Why weren’t you there?” he asked and I was confused,

 

“Where?” I asked.

 

“Philemon’s domain I guess,” he said and I was confused,

 

“I think I heard Izzy mentioned that name before…but I’ve never met him” I said as he looked down.

 

“Hey you two!” we looked to see Michel “Are you coming?” she asked as we nodded and followed.

 

It was quiet the inter time we were going up, not even Maya was saying anything which was weird for him. I continued looking at the sky, I wish the stars were out right now,

 

We finally made it to the cave, we entered the cave and saw a lot of junk but other than that it looked normal. As we walked there was an entrance Izzy walked in first followed by Michel, Maya then Yuki I was about to follow but then I heard a voice.

 

“Tatsuko?” I turned and my eyes could believe it…it was Jun or at least the Jun I remember,

 

“Jun…” I said as she looked down before turning around and running off “Wait!” I shouted following after her.

 

I followed her for a good two minutes before I stopped at a pool. I looked around and saw no one but as soon as I stepped into the water I was engulfed in a bright light.

 

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was back at the shrine,

 

“Do you remember this place?” I turned around to see Jun.

 

“Jun?” I asked she looked down then shook her head. She was engulfed in a light as well before it left and this time she was a he,

 

“I am Hermes, Jun’s persona,” he said as I looked closer and I realized he had gold color eyes “I have been waiting for you Tatsuko,” he said as I looked around.

 

“Where are we?” I asked as he shook his head,

 

“We’re exactly in the same place as before,” he said “this is just your memories,” he said and before I could ask I saw my sister and I walking up the stairs.

 

“ _Are you sure you're going to be ok by yourself?_ ” she asked as I nodded with a big smile,

 

“ _Of course, I will don’t worry big sis_ ,” I said as she smiled.

 

“ _Alright I’ll be back in an hour, two at most_ ,” she said as I nodded she laughed and ruffled my puffy hair and walked off.

 

I sighed before I sat by the tree and started playing with the grass, it wasn’t until a little later that another girl came walking up.

 

“ _Is anyone here?_ ” she asked as I looked up and then I remembered,

 

Today was the day I meet Jun.

 

I looked up and saw a girl in a sun yellow dress with pink flowers on it, she was wearing a black mask which I recognized as Black Condor,

 

“ _Well if it isn’t Black Condor_ ,” I said laughing as she jumped and looked at me “ _Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you_ ,” I said standing up and dusting my dress.

 

“ _Y-you didn’t scare me I was just…startled_ ,” she said stuttering I couldn’t help but smile,

 

“ _Where’s the rest of your team?_ ” I asked as she looked down.

 

“ _I guess their busy today…_ ” she said looking down and I thought of something,

 

“ _Oh, I wish I knew you were coming,_ ” I said as she looked at me “ _if you did I would have brought my mask_ ,” I said as she seemed interested.

 

“ _Oh really, which one are you?_ ” she asked and I turned,

 

“ _You promise not to tell anyone,_ ” I said putting a figure on my lips with a smile “ _After all, I can’t let just anyone know who I am_ ,” I said with a grin.

 

She giggled,

 

“ _I promise!_ ” she said as I laughed.

 

“ _I’m Red Hawk_ ,” I said as she gasped,

 

“ _You’re our leader?_ ” she asked as I smiled.

 

“ _Yep so you better not tell anyone Black or I’m going to bench you_ ,” I told her,

 

It was silence for a few seconds before we both started laughing.

 

I smiled at that moment, it seems like a lifetime ago when I first meet Jun. That day we started playing around with the flowers that grew around the shrine. Jun even tried to teach me how to make a flower crown…it didn’t end well.

 

My hands are not meant for delicate projects but even though it was horrible Jun still wore it on her head. I smiled at the memory before we were brought back to the cave. I looked at Hermes who was looking down,

 

“Hermes, what happened to Jun?” I asked him as he looked back at me.

 

“Let’s walk and talk,” he said as we walked towards the pathway,

 

“After the fire, she was so depressed, she blamed herself for what happened,” he told me as we walked “No matter what I said she wouldn’t listen to reason…it didn’t help that her bullying only got worse” he said as we made it to the second pool.

 

I stepped into the water and the next thing I knew I was back at the shrine, I notice the younger me was running up towards the shrine. I was a goofball back then so my mask was on my head,

 

“ _Jun are you here?_ ” I asked looking around.

 

I frown when I didn’t get anything back. That is until I heard hiccupping I walked closer to the big tree I was sitting at before and looked at the back to see Jun…crying.

 

“ _Jun?_ ” I asked as she looked up,

 

Her eyes were red while I also saw bruises on her arms and cheeks.

 

“ _T-Tatsuko?_ ” she asked trying to dry her eyes,

 

I bent down and took a handkerchief from my bag and cleaned her face.

 

“ _Is it those bullies again?_ ” I asked as she looked down but nodded,

 

“ _They won’t leave me alone_ ,” she said barring her face in her knees.

 

I wanted to say something else but I heard footsteps coming from behind me, I turned to see an older boy with black hair, purple eyes and wearing a school uniform.

 

“ _Jun-kun there you are_ ,” he said with a big smile,

 

Jun looked up and smiled as he got up and hugged the boy,

 

“ _Maya nii-chan_ ” when he said that I froze.

 

“Maya…” I said looking down…it couldn’t be the same, Maya…could it,

 

I looked at the boy’s face and noticed that he had every feature the Maya I knew had…everything.

 

“ _I didn’t know you had a brother Jun_ ,” I said standing up as they both looked at me, Maya scratched his head,

 

“ _Well we’re not related by blood but I look after this one when she’s her_ ,” he said laughing and I smiled.

“ _Anyway, my name’s Amano Maya, and you are?_ ”

 

“ _Tatsuko, Suou Tatsuko_ ”

 

I was back in the cave and I looked at Hermes who was looking at me,

 

“All this time, the big bro that Jun’s been talking about, was Maya,” I said while Hermes nodded.

 

“He survived thanks to you,” Hermes said “You were at the shrine the night of the fire and thanks to Vulcanus, you both lived” he finished I looked down,

 

“So that memory I had at the museum was of the night of the fire,” I said as he nodded “but what was Maya doing in there?” I asked as he looked down.

 

“Maya told Jun, Izzy, and Michel that he was going to move away, they couldn’t accept that,” he said and started walking as I followed “So, to make sure he didn’t leave Izzy and Michel thought it would be a good idea to lock Maya in the shrine…just for the night” he said looking down then stopping.

 

“How on earth was that a good idea!?” I asked as he looked at me,

 

“It wasn’t, Jun tried to stop them but it was too late,” he said, “They said they’ll open the door the next day but…” he looked down and I already knew what he was going to say.

 

“The fire…” I said as he nodded “if that’s true then…why does Jun think I killed Maya?” I asked him as he took something from his pocket and handed me something.

 

I looked at it and I was surprised, it was the bracelet that my mother gave me when I was younger. I thought I lost it,

 

“She found it,” I looked at Hermes “she found it on the ground when they went to the shrine to see if it was true,” he said and now it all made sense.

 

Jun thinks it’s me because the only evidence that was there was my bracelet, she must have thought about it for a long time before finally acting on it,

 

“Your friends need you,” he said and I looked at him “they’re in trouble” he simply said.

 

 “Then help me,” I said as he looked at me “Help me save our friends and Jun,” I said as he looked down,

 

“I cannot,” he said I just raised a brow.

 

“Why?” I asked as he shook his head,

 

“The one who is truly behind this trapped me here,” he said and to emphasize his meaning he stretched his hand out and a barrier formed “I cannot leave this place” he said as I looked down but he grabbed my hands “But you can still save her” he said as I shook my head.

 

“How she won’t even listen to me,” I told him and he smiled,

 

“But she has,” I looked at him “I may not be with her but I sense her trust in you, despite everything there is a part of her that believes in you,” he said smiling.

 

I still couldn’t believe but I looked into his eyes and I remember what my grandfather said ‘Personas may be the darker half of us but they never lie’ I nodded and took Hermes' hands,

 

“I promise Hermes I’ll save her,” I said as he nodded.

 

“Good now go save your friends,” he said “Oh but first you may need this,” he said handing over a masked.

 

I looked at it closely and noticed that it was my red feather man mask. I looked backing at Hermes but he disappearing so I put it in my bag before I ran off,

 

I had to go past several corridors before I finally found them. Michel and Yuki were with their weapons, Izzy was on the ground and Mays was…well, there was two of them.

 

“Tatsuko” I turned to see Joker,

 

“Jun,” I said and she frowned.

 

“I am NOT Jun, she died along with big bro ten years ago!” she yelled but this time Maya spoke up,

 

“Your wrong Jun, I’m right here Tatsuko was the one who saved me,” he said but she just shook her head and clenched it.

 

“Your wrong! Kill them!” she shouted as the other Maya smiled,

 

“With pleasure,” he said taking out his weapons and charged at Maya.

 

I was about to help until I noticed Jun backing away into a portal looking thing and stepped through,

 

“JUN!” I shouted and ran after her and the last thing I saw was darkness.        


	15. I'm really Sorry

I'm sorry to everyone who has been following this story, but I'm going to stop it here. It was a long and painful decision but I realized that it was boring just copying the plot of the game so I'm just going to stop it here. But don't worry Celestial Family will be posted soon and that one will be continuing on also I'm going to post a new Persona 2 fanfic that won't be like the game so hopefully, it will be enjoyable to read.

Thank you for your understanding and I hope everyone has an awesome summer!  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it and also if you guys are willing to comment could you please help me with something, since Maya's going to be a boy can you help me with the Prophecy of Maya. If you can then it would be appreciated, thank you so much and please leave some kudos


End file.
